From the Ashes
by GraySkys127
Summary: Harry felt his magic explode out of him, blasting Lupin away. Ignoring the screams, he ran after Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

**7/18/16: Hello all! This is the revised chapter 1. If this is your first time reading my story, I highly, highly recommend waiting until 'Fully Revised' appears in the description before reading on. Chapters 2-5 are a mess, and I estimate 2-3 weeks before every chapter has been fixed.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **( ' = quote from the books).**

Remus spun around after healing Longbottom's leg. He was going to take up a duel with the closest Death Eater when Neville's shout rang through the room. "Dubbledore!" Remus's neck jerked painfully and relief flood through him as he saw the wizard. Dumbledore blew past him his face alight in fury, incapacitating every Death Eater he came across. Soon, the only Death Eater standing was Bellatrix who was in a heated duel with her cousin.

'"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room as he dodged a jet of light. The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest.'

Remus felt his whole world crash down around him. It was the same feeling he felt that Halloween: more painful than all his transformations combined. He felt himself going into shock, and welcomed the coming bliss but was rudely pulled out as the only link to his past screamed. "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"

The pain in the screams drove Remus mad. He wanted nothing more than to add his own mournful call but he had to stay on the side of reason. Remus heard James son running up, trying to get to the veil. He grabbed the boy in a tight hug from behind, trying to calm the struggling teenager. '"There's nothing you can do Harry-" Remus choked out.

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry."'

The strength from the wolf was the only thing holding the boy back. However that was not enough, as he was blast backwards. Remus cursed at the display of accidental magic. He looked up in horror, to see Harry sprinting straight at the death veil, Sirius's body barely visible.

Dumbledore shut a stunner at Harry, but he was too late. James son was gone. Harry fell through, except his body did not linger as Sirius's had. It vanished the second he ran through, taking what was left of Sirius with him.

Remus slowly turned at the cackling of Bellatrix. "Harry Potter is dead! Dead!" Remus shakily straightened himself, the sorrow vanishing. Replaced by rage. True to his wolf form he snarled and ran at her. Bellatrix seeing him, shrieked with laughter, singing "Harry Potter is dead" while running toward the auditorium. He heard people calling to him, but the words were indistinguishable. He followed the women who took away everything, set on revenge.

* * *

Harry blinked. It was black.

"Harry!"

Harry winced as his world came into focus, light assaulting him from all angles.

"Quickly! Grab Sirius's hand!"

Harry looked around, his vision clearing some and saw his Godfather groaning, on the ground next to him. He quickly reached down and grabbed the man's hand.

"Dammit!" Sirius snarled, standing up.

The man chuckled, returning Harry's attention to him. He felt his breath leave him, his vision clouding as for the first time in his living memory he was face to face with his parents.

"Should've been paying more attention Padfoot!"

"Be nice James." His mother admonished lightly, staring at Harry taking in every detail of his face.

"Jamie? Lils?" Sirius whispered. At their nods, Sirius let go of his hand and tackled at his father, grabbing him in a hug. His father quickly stepped back and pushed him off.

Sirius looked at him, his face an expression of misery and confusion. "I'm sorry Padfoot." His father whispered, "you need to be touching Harry."

Sirius turned towards Harry and his face dropped more. "Harry." He whispered. "You followed me through?"

"Now Sirius." Lily admonished, tears streaming down her face.

Sirius slowly walked back to Harry and rest his hand on his shoulder. "Why?" He questioned, but neither answered.

Harry was locked in a staring contest with his mother, each taking in as much detail as they could. She finally broke and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and lightly crying into his shoulder. "My baby." She whispered, stroking his hair. Harry buried his head into her neck and returned with a one armed hug. Relishing the feeling of hugging his mother for the first time.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at his father. He was standing behind Lily, crying freely. "My boy. My baby boy." James followed Lily's example and pulled them both in a hug.

Harry couldn't hold back his tears any longer, and a dam broke on. He finally knew what it was like to be hugged by his parents. He remembered the scene from the Mirror of Erised and cried more, realising his deepest dream had finally come true. After a couple minutes, the newly reunited family separate. Lily and James stood in front of Harry and Sirius, beaming at them.

"Prongs." Sirius whispered, looking at James. His father's smile diminished slightly, and he pulled Sirius into a hug, holding him as close as he could.

"I'm so sorry." James whispered, holding Sirius, "so sorry."

Sirius recoiled, shaking his head. "I'm the one that needs to be sorry! If I hadn't offered to switch you'd be alive!"

James shook his head, and grasped Sirius's other hand. "He would have got us eventually Sirius, there was nothing to prevent that." He pulled Sirius back into a hub and his body shook with sobs. "I should have made a will! You wouldn't have been in Azkaban, wouldn't have suffered!"

Sirius started crying too, years of hell unleashing itself. "It's ok Prongs! We couldn't have known Peter was a spy!"

Both men stayed in the embrace for a couple minutes still. Harry looked at his mother and saw her smiling wobbly at the scene. Finally James backed off and Lily threw herself on Sirius, holding him close to her. "It's not fair! You're such a good person!" She cried, tightening her hug. She ran a hand through her hair and continued holding him.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up seeing his father beaming at him. "Youngest seeker in a century? My boy indeed." Harry's heart almost burst from happiness at the compliment from his father.

His mother released Sirius and smacked James upside the head. "Quidditch?" She hissed. "The first time speaking to your son and you talk about Quidditch?" Her voice rose at the end.

Harry and Sirius jumped to his father's defense, causing Lily to give all three of them glares. "It's just a game! It's nothing special."

James rose to his full height and turned face her. "It's just a game? It's mo-"

Sirius nudged Harry and whispered to him. "They would always do this. Yell and scream at each other so loud they'd blow the roof off. Over small things too! Personally I think it's for the makeup sex. I can tell you how you we- Ow!"

His mother slapped him upside his head. "Sirius Black! You will tell him no such thing. Just wait un- James stop laughing!"

That was too much for Harry, for he too burst out laughing at the situation. His mother seeing all three of them laughing slowly started laughing too, and soon all four of them were laughing hysterically. Holding onto each other for support.

Once they regained their composure, Sirius went straight for the pressing issue. "Why do I have to hold onto Harry exactly?"

His mother sighed. "In all purposes, you are dead."

"Ok?" Sirius inquired.

"But," his father finished, "Harry is not."

Harry felt the air leave his chest. "But I fell through the veil!"

His father sighed and point at the lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

"My scar? What does it have to do with anything?"

His father sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. "Dumbledore." He blew air out his nose and ran his hand through his hair again. "Ask him to explain it all to you, we don't have the time for it right now. The battle is going on as we speak."

Sirius recoiled, jerking his hand away from Harry. "I'm holding him because I'm going back too."

His father paused, leveling Sirius with a death glare. "Don't be a fool."

"I JUST GOT YOU BACK! YOU WANT ME TO LOSE YOU AGAIN?!" Sirius thundered.

His father walked over to Sirius, his face blank. He stopped and roughly grabbed his shoulders. "What I want you to do, IS YOUR JOB AS A GODFATHER!" He finished, equally loud, looking equally angry.

Sirius blinked, tears rolling down his face. He slowly took Harry's hand. "James...Lily… Can't you come back too? If I'm dead, but Harry's bringing me back, why won't it work for you guys?"

His mother sighed. "I, I don't think that would work, Siri." A mournful look on her face.

"It won't hurt to try!" Sirius exclaimed, looking determined.

His mother looked at his father, a sliver excitement on her face. "What if it does work?" She asked, looking as if she barely wanted to hope.

Sirius nodded vigorously, "it will work."

His father's eyes had a wistful look in them and he looked at his wife. "There's no point in not trying."

Sirius whooped and started laughing. His parents smiled at Sirius's enthusiasm. Harry however was frozen. The possibility of having a family, leaving the Dursleys, facing Voldemort together was overwhelming him. Before he could dwell too much on those thoughts he felt himself smothered in a four way hug again.

Slowly they pulled apart and looked at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. His mother cleared her throat and looked at them. "Ok," she started. "Sirius continue holding Harry's hand. James?"

He nodded at her, and his father grabbed his free hand, while she grasped the top of it. "Just walk back into the dark Harry, and walk slow so Sirius does not lose grasp."

Harry heard a grunt and assumed Sirius smacked his father for the retort.

"When you two, fine Sirius! When we get back, Moony is running into a deathtrap, he is too distraught to fight properly."

Sirius made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, "faster!"

Harry sped up pace, and he felt the pressure building. Suddenly everything went black.

Harry saw light again, as he unceremoniously fell.

He felt strong hands catch him.

"YES!" He heard Sirius shout.

Harry spun around and saw his father looking at them in shock. but, just his father. "Where's mum?" He asked quietly feeling trepidation, as if he expected her to just walk through the veil, saying this was a joke and she was alive.

His father spun around so fast he almost fell back through the veil. "No. No!" He exclaimed his face showing his misery.

Sirius's face fell. "James! Remus!"

His father turned back around, his eyes clouding the grief he felt and he nodded to them. His father transformed, and Harry, knowing what to do climbed on top of Prongs. His father then took of, picking up speed, with Sirius pounding next to him as Snuffles. They sped fast Dumbledore, stopped in shock went ghostly white, whipped out his wand, but they were gone before he got a curse off.

They went flying into the auditorium and everything came to a pause.

Bellatrix was over Neville, who was twitching on the ground, and Remus was slumped farther away, a large pool of blood around him. Voldemort stood in the middle of the room watching Bellatrix torture Neville, a bored look on his face.

Everyone froze. Bellatrix turned toward them, her eyes bulging. Neville tried sitting up but passed out instead. Voldemort's mouth hung open slightly, his eyes narrowing in anger.

Harry slid off the Stag, which then turned into his father, and Sirius transformed too. "Hello Tom." Harry said pleasantly.

Voldemort hissed and glared at him. "What magic is this?!"

Harry laughed, "one you'll never understand."

Voldemort sneered. "Let me guess, love?" He asked mockingly.

Harry nodded grinning, glancing at Sirius, whom it seemed began round two with his cousin.

"-pathetic," Voldemort continued, startling Harry, who had not even realized he'd continued talking.

"It didn't save your pathetic father, or mudblood mother."

That was as far as he got, as his father fired a curse at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked in shock. and deflected it sending his father flying back. "Impossible, I killed James Potter."

"It seems you were sloppy then, doesn't it?" Harry snarled, fearing for his father. Voldemort hissed in fury, and shot a killing curse at him for the insult.

Harry had no time to move, but a Goblin statue jumped in front of him, blocking the curse. Harry turned around the see Dumbledore join his side, wiping his eyes.

"Dumbledore." Voldemort hissed with hatred.

"It seems love has prevailed again Tom, as even death could not hold these three."

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "Then I shall kill them each again."

"The aurors will be here shortly." Dumbledore stated.

"And by that time I shall be gone, and you dead" Voldemort hissed.

Dumbledore sighed, "very well."

Harry was pushed backwards, and the spellfire begin.

Bellatrix had pushed Sirius back and retreated behind her lord, watching the battle.

Voldemort conjured a fiery snake, in which Dumbledore diminished. Dumbledore then proceeded to wrap Voldemort up with a magical wip.

Voldemort burst it and a swirl of black was growing at his feet. He shot the black void and Dumbledore cast a white spell at it, causing it to explode.

Voldemort glared at Dumbledore then smirked. "On your head Dumbledore." He then swiftly cast three killing curses, one aimed at Dumbledore himself, one at Harry, and one at the down, Remus Lupin.

Harry watched in horror as the emotions passed through Dumbledore's eyes. He summoned a statue to block Remus's since he was farther, and conjured a shield for Harry's. That left Dumbledore open for his curse, and a sad smile appeared on the Headmaster's face. When it seemed the esteemed wizard's life was about to end Fawkes appeared and swallowed the curse.

Voldemort's face was a mask of fury, and he disappeared. Bellatrix looked panicked. And raised her wand at them. Harry saw Sirius point his at hers, as well as Dumbledore, found Neville standing shakily next to him doing the same, and felt his father's hand on his shoulder. Wand pointing at her.

Before anyone could react, he felt a severe pain in his scar. Causing him to collapse in agony. A voice that was his own but completely different hissed "Kill me Dumbledore. End us both."

"Fight it Harry!" Dumbledore whispered next to him, hoarsely.

Harry felt pain, but he didn't want to die now, he had his Father! He heard an inhuman scream, and Voldemort was out of his head. A vortex was surrounding them. Harry opened his eyes to see his father standing over him, pointing his wand at Voldemort. Dumbledore and everyone else just outside the vortex, appearing unable to enter.

Voldemort was glaring at him, but with curiosity in his eyes. "You're a fool, Potter, and you will lose, everything."

The floo roared and Voldemort looked up. He snarled and broke the connection. Seemingly gliding over to Bellatrix and apparating them out.

"What?!" He heard Cornelius Fudge's voice boom. "There's Dumbledore! And Sirius Black! Arrest them." No one moved. "And, Harry Potter! You'll be expelled now!"

"Ah, sorry my esteemed minister, but I am not Harry Potter." His father said cooly.

"But."

Dumbledore swept past them. "Don't be a fool minister."

"Someone arrest him!" Fudge shouted louder.

Ah, you can try and fight me, and I will defeat your forces again, but do you want to do that Cornelius, or see reason?"

A lady next to the minster with Grey hair in a bun cleared her throat. "That was He Who Must Not Be Named." She said in a slightly wavering voice.

"Bones not now!" Fudge snarled. At once the crowd started shouting. Harry heard one person: "That was him minister!"

Dumbledore shot fireworks out of his wand, "I'll explain everything once I get Harry here back to Hogwarts, and my injured if you please."

Harry noticed Remus lying down still. but with closed wounds, courtesy to baby Fawks.

A second later and Remus was gone, and before Harry could stand, He and his father were too.

How is the revised version of chapter 1?


	2. Chapter 2

**Revision of Chapter 2**

Harry's world spun into focus and subsequently tipped when he fell over. He cursed the portkey, wondering if he'd ever get the landing down. He felt someone lift him to his feet, and turned to his father. His father gave him a small smile before collapsing in an armchair and breaking down in sobs.

"Dad?" Harry asked, cautiously approaching his father.

His father looked up, his face streaked with tears. "My Lily. She didn't come back with me, what am I supposed to do? I can't do this without her!"

Harry felt his happiness diminish and he sunk into the chair next to his father. "Why didn't she come back?"

His father sighed and stood. "Let's just leave it. She would come back to life and kill me, again, if I let this affect our future." His father faced him with a sad smile. "You look just like I did when I was your age, except-"

"-with my mother's eyes, yeah I've been told a lot." Harry finished for him.

"You'll be able to live with marauders…" His father stopped, the smile slipping off his face. "Peter." He put his face in his hands and let out a long, suffering sigh. "Why were you so stupid?" He muttered.

Harry snarled, his eyes flashing. "He betrayed us!"

His father looked at him sadly. "There's much more to the story, again, than meets the eye."

Harry snort. "Oh let me guess. He was actually betrayed by your fifth friend I've never been told about?"

His father sent him a look. "Watch it."

Harry fiddled with his glasses, abashed. "Er, right… sorry?"

His father sighed, again. "It's fine, the story goes as such. Peter was kidnapped after Hogwarts by Lucius Malfoy. They knew he was weak thanks to Snivellus."

His father stopped, scowling at the name, and continued. "They threatened his mother's life, if he didn't start spying for the order. Peter, being scared agreed. He took the dark mark to make it official."

His father looked Harry in the eye. "A reason I'll tell you in a few minutes sent us into hiding. We, obviously chose Peter for our secret keeper after persuasion from Sirius. Peter didn't run to Voldemort like everyone thought he would. Instead he kept it to himself for a year and a half, with no intention of ever telling Voldemort."

"Then why did he?" Harry inquired.

His father ran his hand across the back of his neck. "I'm getting to that. Anyways, Voldemort found out Peter knew, and he was tortured for a week. Finally Voldemort made him the final promise. If Peter would give him the secret, he would spare myself and your mother, and only take you. Peter, being so desperate, and so lost, wanted to save our lives told him right away."

James stopped, a dark look in his eyes. "If there's one thing I've seen in the afterlife, it's Peter's hate for you. He despises you with everything in him. He blames you for our death, reasoning if you were never born he wouldn't have been put in the situation he was. Anyways, Peter framed Sirius because he was scared of his and Dumbledore's wrath."

Harry abruptly stood up, gaping at his father. "You're, you're going to forgive him? If he was so,

why did he spend twelve years as a rat?"

His father let out a dry chuckle. "He found it easier to live with the grief as a rat, and no Harry, I will not forgive him. But I will not kill him. He made Sirius suffer twelve years, by an extent made you suffer by giving you no other relatives, do you think I would forgive that? What about Sirius?"

Harry shook his head, albeit reluctantly

"You need to understand Harry, he was one of my best friends, I can't hate him for what he did. He had the right intentions, just, the wrong reasons. I can forgive him for everything he has done, except giving your life away. That right there warrants crossing the line by far in my eyes. The real problem will be getting Sirius to see it as I do."

Harry snorted at that. "That's about as likely as the Chudley cannons winning the next season."

His father chuckled and was about to retort when the door to the office flew burst open, clattering against the wall.

Harry and his father jumped out of their chairs, wands ready. Harry lowered his slightly, seeing it was only Snape. His father however kept his high.

Snape stopped and looked up, he face draining of the little color it had in it. "Potter?!"

His father smirked. "What's wrong Snivellus? Seen a ghost?"

Snape whipped out his wand and pointed it at his James. He jerked his head in Harry's direction. "Potter! Get away from that."

His father's smirk widened. "Where else should I go,

?" He asked, popping the end. Snape's face twisted and he fired a red curse at James. A large cut appeared, covering his chest, cutting his robes open. James face instantly became a mask of fury. He flicked his wand out and Snape was jerked upward, hanging upside down. His wand clattering to the floor. It looked oddly reminiscent of the scene he had seen in the pensieve.

His father walked up to Snape each step like thunder in the earth. "Listen here,

Harry died tonight." Snape's eyes widened and flicked toward him. His father continued, oblivious to the man's reaction. "However, circumstances allowed him to bring me back, we." His voice cut out. "We don't know why Lily couldn't come but I'm back, as is Sirius." His father paused and looked at Snape. "You know Lily forgave you?"

Snape's mouth opened in shock. He looked at his father as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"She forgave you for calling her a mudblood. She was going to rekindle the friendship, or try to, but never had the chance due to the hurried pressure of war." Snape's eyes closed, a small smile settling on his face. James chuckled, a dark look on his face. "It's not that easy Snivellus. She forgave you for that. She could never forgive you for the way you're treating her sons."

Snape's eyes jerked toward his father, eyes widening slightly.

"If she were with us right now, you'd be in pieces." He paused, chuckling at the mental image. "I wouldn't go as far as to say she hates you. You're a bullying areshole so blinded by the past you can't see where you're taking your next steps. Despite all that, she still has a spot in her heart for you." His father stopped, studying Snape's face intently. "Now, since she's not here I'll take this pleasure for myself." His father pocket his wand and punched Snape in the face as hard as he could, twice. Snape's face snapped back, and his eyes rolled.

"That was not for out past you bastard. Those were for your treatment of our son, and your unhealthy obsession of my wife!" His father paused and then hit him again. "And that was for Neville! Even though he's not my godson he might as well be. That was from Lily, for your treatment of Neville! Soon his parents will be with him and god help you then. I remember Alice hated you."

His father flicked his wand again and Snape crumpled on the floor, his face a bloody mess. "Get out of here Snape, go heal and rethink your life. You're fighting for the good, but you are a terrible person. Readjust everything and one day when your pathetic life ends, you'll have a chance of friendship with Lily, and understand this! She. Is. Mine!" And with that his father blast Snape from the room and the door slammed shut behind him.

Harry heard soft clapping from behind and him and spun around to see Dumbledore standing in his full glory, Fawkes resting on his shoulder. "Severus has needed that for a while I fear. I love him like my own son, but he is too bitter for his own good."

James nodded, chuckling and pulled Harry back to a seat in front of the desk.

The headmaster walked around and sat down. "I would normally offer a lemon drop, but I fear now is not the time. Now, James. I heard you say something about Frank and Alice?"

His father glared at him. "Everyone is a complete idiot."

Dumbledore's bushy eyebrows rose at that statement. "Oh?"

His father sighed. "After they were taken in, Peter snuck in the hospital and put a stasis charm on their minds, it was wired into the healing process. It was rather advanced, but also simple."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "A simple Finite Incantatem. But why would Pettigrew do it?"

James sighed again. "He wanted to kill Harry, but he knew he wouldn't be able to if he resided behind Longbottom wards. Not that he had any luck otherwise."

Harry's face lit in horror. "Neville suffered all these years because of me! He grew up never knowing his parents because Pettigrew wanted to hurt me."

His father grasped his shoulders and turned him so he faced the man. "It was bound to happen anyways! Peter did that so you wouldn't have had anywhere to go."

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "It wouldn't have mattered anyways, I was stuck at the Dursleys."

His father put his hand on his shoulder. "Actually Harry, it would have. Dumbledore had a deal with Alice, she was your godmother you see. You would stay at the Dursleys for a year, to give time for the clean up, then go and live with the Longbottoms."

Harry gaped at him. "How do you know all this?"

His father laughed. "I was dead kiddo."

Harry sighed. "Why not Remus then?"

"He was a werewolf, he would not have legally been able to. If Sirius was out, then he would have been able, I believe they would have shared a house again.

Harry smiled now. "Are we going to be like one large household now? You, myself, Remus, Sirius, and the Longbottoms?"

His father chuckled at that. "I would imagine that Frank would like his own place. I know Sirius won't let me out of his sight later. Remus too for a bit, but hopefully that pink haired devil will knock some sense into him."

Harry gaped at his father. "You mean Tonks?"

He got a dry look in return. "No I mean Snape." 

Dumbledore laughed, "I believe Mrs. Tonks has been infatuated with Mr. Lupin for quite some time now."

Harry swallowed. "Professor Lupin and Tonks. That's an odd combo."

His father tightened his grip on his shoulder. "It's just Remus Harry, I know it hurts him that he's just 'Professor Lupin, when in a different life he would be Uncle Moony."

Harry looked up at his father, never seeing it like that. "I'll try."

His father smiled at him. "Brilliant. Now, Albus."

The headmaster looked at him, pushing a piece of parchment on his desk to the side. He met James gaze for a few seconds and looked away, the twinkle diming some.

Dumbledore sighed and nod at his father. "Harry, I confess I am not perfect. When you came here for the first time September first, 1991, you were not spoiled, a bit underfed, but you were alive and happy."

Dumbledore sighed, sinking into a chair behind his desk. "Four years ago, after the incident in the chamber with the stone. you asked me why Voldemort was after you. I did not tell you, feeling you were too young. The same occurred after the basilisk, and after the graveyard. I want to say I regret it, but seeing what it has brought, I honestly don't. It has brought four great people back to us. I believe it is the chance you and Mr. Longbottom have been waiting for. You want to know why Voldemort targeted you? I am afraid I will have to tell you to wait one more time my boy. I believe your father is best telling you that. Now, onto more serious matters, I am not sure how the minister…"

Dumbledore stopped. Harry looked bewildered as his godfathers voice rang out in the room. "Let me in you stupid bloody stone piece of shit before I blast you to bits!"

Dumbledore slowly stood,the twinkle returning full force. "I believe we will have to continue this conversation later. It seems Mr. Black wants to chat with us."

Father and son stood as the door burst open, revealing a distraught Sirius Black. "Jamie!" The man ran into the room and swept his father into a hug.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and the man smiled. "I believe some time alone will be best, do not worry Harry, you shall have plenty of time with him. Now, I believe you have some people waiting on you in the hospital wing."

Harry grinned at Dumbledore, and walked out of the office, in a quick pace toward the hospital wing. He opened the door, and before he could step in his scar flared up, sending pain into his skull of which he had never felt.

"Harry?!" He thought Ginny's voice rang out, followed by Neville and Ron.

a voice rang out, in his head. "No." He gasped out, his voice twisted. Suddenly, everything stopped, the pain, the noise, everything.

Harry Potter sat up, felt his head, cracked his neck, snapped open his eyes, except this time the vivid green he is associated with was gone, replaced by a deep shade of scarlet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revision for chapter 3**

"He came through the veil! I'm telling you." Neville snapped, his patience wearing thin.

Ginny sighed, frustrated. "That's impossible Neville, it's the veil of death."

Neville growled in frustration. "Sirius Black fell through the veil, Harry dived in

after him. I'm telling you I saw it. Even Dumbledore saw it!"

"I don't want to be rude Neville, but you had just been tortured. I wouldn't be surprised if you were a little out of it."

Neville jumped up, his eyes flashing with anger. "Are you calling me weak Ginny?"

Ginny glared at him with equal vengeance. "No. I am however, saying that it is ok if you had imagined it. I mean think Neville, Harry jumping in the veil, and pulling out Sirius and his father?"

"That's exactly what happened!" Neville exclaimed.

Ginny sighed. "What of his mother? Did she stay for the tea? From what we know of Lily Potter she loved Harry enough to die for him. Why would she leave him?"

Neville growled. "Ginny, I'm telling you what I saw. Harry's father stood up to Voldemort!"

Ginny huffed, exasperated. "They look so alike, it's understandable that you'd get them mixed up."

Neville threw himself down on the bed. "Why won't you believe me?!"

Ginny sat down too, huffing in annoyance. "It has no logic in it Neville! Someone coming back from the dead? Honestly."

Neville was about to retort, when the hospital wing door was burst open, and Harry fell in.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped, jumping up running toward him.

"Ginny." Neville said, slowly rising, looking at Harry who was twitching on the ground. "Go get Madame Pomphrey"

Ginny ignored him and ran toward Harry. "Harry!" She gasped, dropping down next to him.

Neville ran up to Harry, holding his body as he continued to shake.

"His scar!" Ginny gasped. Neville looked toward it and saw blood was pouring out of it.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey Ginny!" Neville said in a panic. However, as Ginny rose Harry stopped shaking.

She crouched back down next to him. "Harry?" She prompt. Harry slowly rose, as if a figure of the undead.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, apparently just waking up.

Harry moaned, "no!" Apparently oblivious to everything around him.

Before anyone could prompt what he meant, Harry's eyes snapped open. Neville let out a breath of air, Ron gasped, and Ginny screamed.

Gone were the vivid green, replaced with them was a terrifying red, one which had only been seen on one other person.

Harry, or what was Harry turned to look at Neville. "Neville Longbottom." He hissed. "You are the other the prophecy speaks of."

Neville jumped up, matching Harry's stance. "Let him go!" He exclaimed.

Harry chuckled. "Harry is dead, soon you will be too. Unless you join me."

"Never!" Neville snapped glaring at him.

"Think about it boy!" Harry snapped.

Neville reached for his wand but Harry was much faster. His wand snapped up faster than Neville had ever seen, and he felt a searing pain in his heart.

Ginny screamed again as she saw Neville collapse to the ground, his hands on his heart.

"Who let a Banshee in the room?" Harry asked, sneering. "The voice is rather annoying. With another flick of his wand, Ginny felt her throat slit open. Tears sprung in her eyes, feeling blood pour down her chest.

Ron roared, and jumped out of bed. "You'll pay for that!"

Tom laughed, swatting the spell Ron sent at him away. "You people never learn." With a twist of his wand a hole appeared in Ron's chest sending him flying into the wall.

"Potter!" A voice gasped out. Harry spun around to see the school Matron looking at the scene in horror. She slowly leveled her wand at him, her hand shaking.

"I rather like you, you treat my Slytherins with no bias. That will save you this time and this time only." A red light flew from Tom's wand and crumpled the nurse to the ground.

Harry smirked, and started walking to the Hospital Wing doors when a song started playing above. He screamed in pain, an un-human scream.

He slammed his Occlumency barriers up and blocked out the song to look over and see a Phoenix healing the students. Harry sighed. "Stupid bird! Avada Kedavra!"

He snarled, watching with bated breath as the green light fly toward the Pheonix. The Phoenix opened its beak looking straight at the curse. Harry smirked, the bird had accepted its fate. To his utmost surprise it swallowed the curse.

His eyes flashed. "Very well,

, if you insist on playing games." He flicked his wrist toward the banshee girl, the killing curse shooting out, followed by another three toward the Pheonix. The phoenix flew out of the way, and a wall rose from the floor blocking his other curse. Harry snarled and was about to blast the chicken into nothingness but a voice interrupted his anger.

"Harry?" A soft voice asked, layered in disbelief. Tom spun around to see, impossible! James Potter, along with Sirius Black and a furious looking Dumbledore.

"Tom Riddle." Dumbledore state, his swirling with power.

James Potter spun around to look at him, "what do you mean?"

Dumbledore sighed, his hand shaking with fury or anticipation. "I was alert to Dark Magic being used in the school, but never had I imagined a situation like this. The old man then flicked his wand, and the kids as well as the matron flew into her office, the Matron waking up. A barrier sprung in place designed to keep all spells out. "I'm afraid Tom, I must ask you to leave my school, and more importantly leave Mr. Potter's body."

Harry laughed "You fools!" He mock bowed at the three before straightening. "To your stupidity then."

"Let Harry go!" Potter snarled.

Harry laughed, "James Potter, a pleasure once again. At least you can say you have your wand this time. As for your son, I'm afraid he is dead, soon you three will be too."

James and Sirius shook with rage and looked ready to start casting. "I'm afraid then Tom, you will not be leaving this room."

Tom laughed, "you think you can stop me? Old age has not been kind to you Dumbledore. I have my sanity now, mixed with Potter's power I will be unstoppable."

"What do you plan to do after you have killed us? Go challenge your counterpart, he has all the followers."

Tom grinned, baiting Dumbledore. "First I will kill every living being in this school who does not support my rule, regardless of age."

That was the last straw for Dumbledore, James and Sirius has to dive out of the way from the power that shot from him."You will harm no one in this school!" Dumbledore exclaimed, slashing his wand down sending a blast of white energy at Tom.

Tom quickly deflected it, and sent back black mist in the form of a snake. Dumbledore dissipated it, and conjured diamond ropes to wrap around Tom. Tom twist out of the way, watching the ropes slam into the wall, he flicked his wand and lava flew from it, spreading toward Dumbledore Black and Potter. Dumbledore flicked his wand, but nothing happened, he did so again and nothing happened.

Tom laughed sensing victory, however the ground in front of the lava rose, sending it back toward him. Tom snarled and vanished the lava, sending all the ground that has lifted toward Dumbledore.

The stone exploded, and stopped in midair, forming into tiny shards and shooting back at Tom. Tom cut his palm and siphoned out blood, creating a large blood shield. The stone hit the shield and sublimated, leaving behind a plethora of mist.

As the mist settled Dumbledore glared at Tom. "Blood Magic, boy?"

Tom's eyes darkened at the name. "Do you consider that dark too?"

"The ministry does." Dumbledore responded, almost as if casual conversation between two friends.

"We have one thing in common then, neither of us have put much in store of their opinion." Tom snarled, then cut his recently healed palm again, drawing a tiny bit of blood out. He willed the blood to find all people who shared the same blood, and five threads visible only to him shot out.

One toward Potter and Black, the other three went through the walls somewhere else, two so close they looked as one, and another in a complete opposite direction. He closed his fist, and Potter and Black collapsed on the ground, cuts appearing all over.

Real panic flashed over Dumbledore's face, and he continued his attack with vigor. Lighting shot at Tom, in which was reflected toward the wall. An unknown blue spell was sent back at Dumbledore in which he spun out of the way. As he was rightening himself up. Tom released his hold on the blood and turned a torture curse toward Dumbledore.

Dumbledore screamed, oh how he loved the sound of the old man screaming. He kept the curse up for around 30 seconds and he walked over to the old man. He looked down at the broken man, feeling his excitement rising. "I wish I could say it's been a pleasure, but you were pathetic." Dumbledore rose his hand, as if pleading but Tom slashed his wand sending the killing curse at the old man. He savored in the sight of the curse engulfing his most powerful enemy. He quickly did the same to the other two men and turned around, high from the feeling of victory. He started walking to the exit, before he stumbled and fell. Everything fading to black.

* * *

"Now Severus, he's waking."

Two voices cried out. "Legilimens."

Tom saw his barriers which were down when he was unconscious be destroyed before he could even put them back up. He used the last of his strength and shoved everything to a tiny corner in his mind, making everything blank space.

Dumbledore and Snape appeared right infront of him both wielding wands.

"Snape!" Tom snarled. "Traitor!"

Snape sneered at him, "I asked you to spare Lily."

Tom snarled. "For a mudblood?"

Snape's grip on his wand turned his hand white.

"Enough." Dumbledore said, looking deadly.

"Impossible! I just killed you."

Confusion flashed on the man's face before he could hide it. "Now Severus." With that, both men vanished.

Tom reached out in his mind to see if they were still there, and found, his anger spiking, they had destroyed the connection between him and Potter! How had they brought it back.

He envisioned himself in the zone and saw Dumbledore and Snape with Potter by their side.

"Potter!" He screamed. "Give me m…" He was silenced.

Fury flowing through his consciousness. He needed to work on his barriers again, if he got them up before they finished severing the link he could have his wand and end this.

Tense minutes past, Tom not being able to hear what the three were saying focused on his walls, and finished them. He laughed and slammed them up, only to realize his mistake. Not another moment past and he was everything was black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Revision of Chapter 4**

Harry stared at Dumbledore, his head pounding. He couldn't believe what the man had told him. "Are you serious?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes Harry. I'm not sure why you imagined what you did, it is quite disturbing."

Stomach plummeting, Harry jerked his hands on the restraints. "Why did it happen? I don't believe you!" He then sunk back into the bed, his anger diminishing.

Dumbledore was staring at Harry, his face etched in sorrow. "Would you like to see what conspired?"

Harry nodded mutely.

"So be it." Dumbledore then left and came back in the room with a pensieve. Dumbledore pulled a memory out and put it in. "After you."

Harry leaned his head in, hurting his wrists in the process. The scenery changed, until he saw Dumbledore, his father, and Sirius rushing toward the hospital wing.

 _They blast the door open and saw Harry facing off with Fawkes. Harry saw himself sigh. "If I must then, Avada Kedavra!" The green light flew toward the Phoenix._

 _The Phoenix opened its beak looking straight at the curse. H...Tom smirked, the bird had accepted its fate. To his utmost surprise the bird swallowed the curse and burst in flames._

 _"Harry!" His father and Sirius burst out. Tom, as the real Harry was going to call him, spun toward them._

 _"Potter, Black… Dumbledore." He hissed. Dumbledore looked at him, then toward the fallen kids. "Fight it Harry, you'd never let him hurt your friends."_

 _Tom laughed, "but I already have old man. No, I don't believe they're dead now thanks to that phoenix, but that will soon be rectified." Tom then turned towards the bodies only to see them disappear._

 _"You shall not harm any students of this school." Dumbledore state, his eyes blazing. Fury was radiating off Dumbledore in waves, power pushing all over the room._

 _Tom laughed and stepped in a dueling stance. " I think I'll let you watch as I kill every single student in this school." The man regarded the trio curiously, then smirked and slashed open his palm and the threads shot out the same as Harry had seen. His father and godfather screamed as if under the torture curse, and the three other threads flew out of the room._

 _Tom end the curse as he had to dodge a curse from Dumbledore._

 _"Fight you coward! Fight!" His father yelled, having regained his posture._

 _Tom narrowed his eyes, and vanished into thin air as two curses struck where he was previously standing._

 _Tom appeared behind his father, as if forming from air itself. "Hush, Mr. Potter" and he stuck a knife in his back, disappearing as fast as he had appeared. Sirius screamed in fury and started cursing every shadow in the room. Dumbledore was running his wand over James. James glowed blue and vanished from the room._

 _"Sirius." Dumbledore warned. Tom appeared at the door and ran out. Dumbledore immediately gave chase leaving Sirius in the room alone. Sirius saw Dumbledore retreat and went to follow, but the hospital wing doors slammed shut sealing him in._

 _Tom appeared in the middle of the room and bowed mockingly at Sirius. "Let's see if the sisters are the only skilled Blacks," and began his onslaught. Sirius was dueling with an ease Harry had seen few times, countering every curse and returning them in full fervor._

 _"Give me my godson!" Sirius snarled._

 _Tom laughed. "I'll mail you his corpse."_

 _Sirius barked in anger, and fired two purple looking curses at Tom, faster than seemed possible Tom returned them; blasting Sirius back. Tom walked over to Sirius, and kicked his wand away as he was having trouble fighting back._

 _Tom blast Sirius into the wall and stuck him there. "I admit, you were a fun challenge, I liked Walburga, I think I'll ah, make a gift for her." Tom then waved his wand over the wall. It, along with Sirius flashed white. It seemed as if nothing was happening, until. Sirius started screaming, he was being melt into the wall, until finally all that remained was a picture of him, all the pain evident on his face. The hospital wing doors burst open and Dumbledore strode in, his face alight in fury._

 _"Ah! Albus, how nice of you to join us. I've never been much an artist, but, do you like?" Tom asked waving to Sirius's outline._

 _Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "He's dead."_

 _Tom laughed, "oh no." Tom then hit the wall with his fist. "He can feel everything, hear everything, see everything. The ultimate form of torture if you ask me."_

 _Dumbledore flicked his wand and what looked like a burst of air shot out. Moving faster than anything Harry had ever seen. Tom raised his wand but wasn't fast enough and was blast into the wall. Tom recovered fast and sent a nasty pink curse at Dumbledore, who countered by transfiguring the air around it into void trapping the curse. Dumbledore then sent the curse back at Tom, who vanished it._

 _Tom laughed, looking alive. and sent a ball of fire at Dumbledore. Dumbledore blew it apart, froze the fire and sent it back at Tom as if sharp knifes. Tom conjured a shield to block it and then banished the shield at Dumbledore. Dumbledore vanished the shield, and started forming a large ball of water. Tom sent two curses into it, and dove out of the way as they rebound toward him._

 _The ball of water flew toward him and Tom cut his palm, siphoning out blood and shot it at the water which turned red and was radiating heat. Tom then froze the ball and slammed it into the ground, throwing up a shield right when it touched down. The mist cleared, showing Dumbledore lying on the ground, bleeding all over. Tom laughed and walked up to him, kicked him over and was stunned when his foot went right through it._

"Learn from your own tricks Tom." A flash of light, and everything went black."

Harry was ejected from the pensieve and sat up, looking at Dumbledore in shock and confusion. "How did that happen, sir?" He asked, weakly.

Dumbledore sighed, "I have my suspicions Harry, none which are important right now."

Harry choked back a sob. "What happened to my friends, my father?"

Dumbledore brightened at this. "They will all be ok, except for from some faint scarring, their health is above par."

Harry blew out air, relieved. "Sirius…"

Dumbledore grew somber again. "We're trying all we can do Harry, but it has only been four hours since the fight."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "My head hurts, my scar is on fire, as if it's trying to jump off my head. What happened, why was Voldemort ab…"

Dumbledore held up an arm, "Voldemort as you know him is not the cause of that. We had to put a block on what happened earlier, now that you are coherent, I believe we can take it off."

Harry nodded, Dumbledore put his wand on Harry's scar, and all Harry felt was pain, severe pain. He remembered flashes from the past two hours.

Then it stopped. Harry looked at Dumbledore confused, then the real pain hit him. Memories, all of Tom Riddle's memories flew into his head at once.

Harry felt power, so much power. He could feel it. The power was tainting, calling to him. Memories too, Tom's memories were filling his head, knowledge of magic he had only dreamed off filling his head. It was too much, it was hurting. He wanted it all stored away for later, and suddenly it was gone. Harry marveled. That was what being an occlumency master was. He'd have to explore it some other time.

Dumbledore brightened when Harry looked at him. "What happened after I released the blocks. my boy?"

Harry laughed. "Memories. Pain. Power too."

Dumbledore looked at Harry closely. "Do you feel any different?"

Harry sighed. "No, it's almost as if I can't even feel him anymore. It was a constant pressure, and I hadn't even realized it until now, but it's gone."

Dumbledore smiled brightly, and waved his wand. The chains vanished and Harry flexed his hands.

"We were worried what would happen. Seeing as you have his knowledge now, can you tell me what a horcrux is?"

Harry closed his eyes and called for the knowledge. He gasped, seeing Riddle making all of them, seeing him kill and torture many. He blocked out the memories and spoke. "He has seven, well now five."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Seven?"

Harry nodded his head. "The Diary, The Gaunt Ring, Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, me, and he was planning on making something else, but I don't know what."

Dumbledore paled and sat back.

"Two of which are destroyed, and the others I know where they are."

Dumbledore sat up. "Harry, I thought you had to die to destroy the horcrux, if I had known, had any idea that there would have been another way I would have told you. On a mere whim Professor Snape and I tried it destroying the one in your scar, and it worked."

Harry sighed, feeling too drained to be mad right now. "You shouldn't have kept it from me professor."

Dumbledore's bushy eyebrows rose at that statement. "Really? You'd rather have lived the previous five years, an ever sturdy axe hanging over your head?"

Harry shook his head, consenting to Dumbledore's point. "I understand what you're saying professor. It doesn't mean I have to like it."

Dumbledore stood. "Get some rest Harry, we can go over the information for the horcruxes later, my boy." He then pat him on the shoulder and left.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes. He figured some sleep would do him good.

* * *

When Harry woke, he was disoriented as to where he was. Then it all came back to him. Harry figured if he had gained everything from Riddle there must be someway to see all of it. Harry suddenly was in a blank room. It was as if being sucked into a vacuum. Harry looked around at the blank room curious.

Harry wanted to understand what was happening, and suddenly a man appeared. Harry focused his wand, which had appeared in his hand at the man. "Why are you? Where am I?"

The man raised his eyes, and Harry gasped. "

"

The man's eyebrows raised. "I."

"Why are you here Tom! Where am I?" Harry snarled.

Tom laughed. "You asked for me."

"What are you on about?"

Tom sighed. "No brains at all." Then he laughed. "Oh, that was ironic coming from me."

Harry sputtered. "What's going on?"

Tom laughed. "Is it not obvious, we're in your mind."

"Oh? Then why are you here?"

Tom looked thoughtful. "Well, you wondered what was going on."

"That's doesn't answer the question."

"No? Well, would you believe me if I said I was your subconscious."

Harry's eyes snapped up to look at his dark eyes, which he noticed for the first time were not the customary red. "Why would you of all people be my subconscious?"

Tom shrugged. "Well I mean, I am you. This is just the form I take."

"But why?"

"Honestly, you've had a horcrux in you for fifteen years, and now all of my, er, his memories and such thrust into you. I have his charming personality, minus the homicidal urges."

"But why his form?"

"I don't know."

"But you're me."

"So are you."

Harry growled. "Can't you just take on the form of I don't know, Hagrid."

Tom laughed, a weird sight that was. "A first year would have access to all your thoughts then, I love that man but he has no idea how to keep a secret!"

Harry snort too. "So how does this work, you act nothing like him."

"Well because I'm you."

"You look like him."

"You can put a horse mask on a donkey, and call it a horse. Fact is, it's still a donkey."

Harry shook his head. "Why are you here then, 'subconscious?'"

"You wanted to know what was happening."

"Which you haven't answered yet!"

Tom looked ruffled. "You're sidetracking me!"

Harry laughed. "Well first question. Does every Occlumence have a personal 'subconscious?'"

Tom shook his head. "Voldemort developed it, I think Snape has one, but Voldemort had never been able to find it."

"What was Voldemort's"

Tom started laughing really hard at this. "It's fucking Dumbledore! Oh my, I can feel the anger still. He was so set on it being Salazar Slytherin and to have it be his greatest enemy. He rarely goes into his mind because he can't order him around, and like I said I have his personality, which would had been quite nasty if you had not absorbed a part of his soul."

"How so?" Harry inquired.

"Well, I'm based on what you know of him. However since you absorbed his soul, a part of his soul at least. What good he had in him, well none, but his charming teenage personality mixed with your heart makes an interesting combination. Here I am"

Harry nodded. "Well, what is this place, why's it so… blank?"

"Oh, this is your vault." Tom replied.

"vault?"

"The very core of your occlumency shields, we'll work on setting up your defenses, besides your shields later. For now, let's focus on organizing this room."

Harry nodded. He began, then stopped. "Er, how?"

"Oh, sorry. Just imagine what you want and, poof. Like, "All memories of Ron and Hermione, Gryffindor common room. Girl's dormitory for Hermione, boy for Ron, and the level of importance varying on the floor, one being the most important, and seven being the least." Tom explained.

"Oh ok, thanks." Harry set to work. By the time he was finished, he was very glad he was not a god and could not make and unmake stuff by a mere thought. Oh it was very organized, just, ugly. Hogwarts as he knew it stood, representing his best memories, such all of his friends had separate parts of the castle appropriate to each of them. Hagrid's hut sit next to the large castle, with all of his large friends memories.

A voice interrupted his musing. "Oh very creative. You have your memories in translucent snitches, clever. Hogwarts represents your friends and family, teachers and just school in general. The burrow to the side, with everything to do with love. I like the ship in the middle of the black lake. It represents everything, foreign, to you." Tom stopped and laughed.

"Lastly, privet drive. I think It's fitting that your worst memories are stored there. I only recommend changing that tiny shack sometime. After you go through all of Voldemort's memories, either give them to Dummydore." -"Dumbledore!" -

Harry closed his eyes and was in front of the shed. He sighed pushing open the door to Voldemort's horrors. "Well, let's get this over with."

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, his head on fire, his stomach unsettled and his heart scarred. The things he had seen, the things Voldemort had done. It was too much, Harry took everything, every last bit except the magical knowledge and put it in a different, darker shed. Harry then had Tom copy all the magical knowledge and put in the shed too. The magical knowledge would be his only help. The act's Voldemort had done, and his history could go to Dumbledore to sort, Harry didn't have the stomach for it.

Harry walked out of the hospital wing and saw the picture of Sirius, his stupidity hit him like a ton of bricks, of course he could just looked up the counter curse. Harry thought, and knew it. It would take twenty hours for Sirius to come out, but he would. Harry quickly performed the curse and put his hand lightly on Sirius's arm.

"You'll be out of there soon Padfoot. I have so much to tell you."

Harry sighed and surveyed the room where the terrible duel had occurred. How was he supposed to face his friends again, after hurting them so. Speaking of such, shouldn't they have been in this room? Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked out. Intent of first hunting down the headmaster and giving him the information he had, then finding his friends and making amends.

* * *

Her eye's fluttered open, she was in so much pain. "Wha..?" She started only to be interrupted.

"Quiet now, you just experienced quite a trauma."

She focused in on the room, and saw a plethora of figures in dark cloaks. "Where am I?" She asked, her head still fuzzy.

"That is of no importance, just know that you are somewhere for special people."

"Special?" she mummered, losing focus.

"Yes my dear, we found you lying on the ground. At first we were incised, having our own department broken into twice, but upon closer investigation we came to a different conclusion."

She was having a hard time keeping up, everything was going fuzzy again. "Why am… am I here?" She mummered out, barely above a whisper.

The man leaned forward, her vision darkening. The last thing she heard before she blacked out, "It's not everyday you get to study a dead girl."

No, this will not be Super-Harry! I hate that so much, He has the power and knowledge of spells, but 90% of death eaters have more skill, so it's going to take time for him to get skill in dueling, after all, book smarts are not everything.

There will be plenty of duels coming up, let me know how I can change them, or what I can add to them.

Ok, so anything you want to know about this story (non-spoiler wise) just review or pm me.

If you see a problem with how I write, how I format, or just general tips on how I can improve pop a review or a pm. I love advice, and am open to anything. I think I've improved a lot, and I'm constantly checking for mistakes, but I'm a new writer so have patience.

I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am!

Cheers,

-Gray.


	5. Chapter 5

**Revision of chapter 5.**

Harry found himself in front of the Headmasters office, facing off with the Gargoyle in charge of guarding it. "Er, Sherbert Lemon?" The gargoyle remained stoic. Harry began to list candy in all shapes and size until he started to lose his patience. "Liquorice wands? No. Acid Pops!" Harry groaned, feeling his frustration rise. "Sugar Quills? Of course not, Mars Bars?" Harry pound on the gargoyle and groaned. "Mint Gum?" After a second the gargoyle sprung up and moved aside. Harry shook his head in wonder. "Figures" he muttered and walked up the stairs.

He approached the door and heard muffled voices. Not wanting to be caught in the compromising position from his fourth year, he knocked. The talking stopped, and Dumbledore's voice rang out. "Come in, my dear boy." The door swung open on its own accord and Harry stepped into the room.

Harry walked in, glancing at his father. "I sort through everything, sir. How would you like to do this?"

Dumbledore peered up at him, "take a seat, m'boy."

Harry did so, next to his father, whom at that point had not taken his eyes off him.

"Am I correct in assuming you have full control of your mind now?" Dumbledore inquired.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Dumbledore clapped enthusiastically, "good good, well this will be simple then, I'll just go into your mind, and we'll round up the important memories and go from there."

Harry decided to just show Dumbledore what he had done and not tell him, so he nodded and looked him in the eye.

"Legilimens," Dumbledore state, pointing his wand at Harry's head.

The experience first felt like Snape's, but before the memories started flying Harry and Dumbledore both appeared in a blank room.

Dumbledore looked around at the surrounding blankness. "Would you happen to know where we are, m'boy?" Harry shook his head, but before he could respond another voice beat him to it.

"Since Harry here is new at this still, I figured I'd just guide you both to the place we built earlier. Harry spun around and saw Tom looking at both of them.

"Oh? This is most peculiar." Dumbledore stated. "Am I right in assuming that you are in fact, a part of Harry's mind?"

Tom nodded. "In fact sir, one could call me his conscious."

Dumbledore nodded then looked to Harry. "How did you achieve such an amazing accomplishment?"

Harry blushed. "I didn't sir, Voldemort did."

Dumbledore nodded, "The wonders he could have done if he had worked for the good."

Tom clapped. "The good news it, all of that knowledge is in Harry's head now."

Dumbledore smiled. "How do you work, Tom?"

Tom smiled. "I am everything that makes Harry, Harry. Except I have some of Voldeboys personality, the good part of course."

"You're everything of Harry? How exactly does that work?"

Tom tilt his head and paused. "Well, I'm his memories, his experiences, his thoughts, his feelings, his everything."

Dumbledore nodded. "So is it safe to assume that you have all of Tom's memories as well?"

"I have the memories that Tom had prior to casting the killing curse at Harry."

Dumbledore nodded. "Perhaps, you'll be able to tell me exactly what happened when the horcrux died."

Tom looked at Harry, and seeing no problem as he was curious too. Harry nodded his consent.

"After the department of mysteries, and the attempted possession, the link between Harry and the horcrux was as strong as ever and Tom decided to try his luck at possessing Harry, well thanks to Snape's shoddy attempt at teaching occlumency Harry was not prepared at all and easily lost the battle of wills. As you recall, Tom wrecked hell until you and Snape pushed him out with extreme force and Harry's love, will, and anger did the rest in destroying that part of the tosser."

Dumbledore nodded. "That's all nice, but what happened to… All that made him, him. He had too much evil and anger, even for such a small piece to just vanish."

Harry looked at Tom, curious now. "The beauty of it is, that's exactly what happened sir, the soul is very powerful, and well. A full soul versus one point five percent of a soul, tell me who would win."

"One point five!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "How do you figure?"

Tom snort. "It's rather simple, just divide each portion for each horcrux he made in half, and the part left in Harry was so tiny it was well, tiny; however it was still a part of him."

"So we got an extremely lucky shot? Harry suffered nothing, and gained all of Tom's memories and skill?"

"No."

"No?"

"Harry knows all of the spells, and the motions, but skill is something you craft for yourself, not something you can get from someone, no matter how odd the circumstances."

Harry had to interrupt their conversation, "but I don't know any of them!" He protest.

"Hush Harry." Tom scold before continuing. "As I was saying, he has to be trained. First we should start with occlumency, I believe we should show him the lift method, oh I like the name escalator more. So the escalator method and then continue."

"Escalator?" Dumbledore inquired.

"The muggles are truly ingenious. "It's a moving staircase! It seems more practical than a lift." Tom exclaimed.

"Forgive me, but what is the lift method?" Dumbledore asked.

Tom laughed. Maybe you don't call it that, but it's just improving your memory. Not photographic per say, no where near as good. Just, not bad either."

Dumbledore laughed. "I have no experience in this. When you've lived a life as long as I, you garner too many memories to remember them all at leisure."

"Oh it's simple, just follow my lead." Tom replied.

Dumbledore nodded, a look of pure excitement on his face.

* * *

It was just Harry and Dumbledore standing in a blank space, after what felt like a couple hours in his mind. Harry looked around, the blankness drawing him in when Dumbledore interrupt. "Tom was kind enough to provide me with the memories, so tonight I shall go through all of them and decide on how we're going to act."

Harry looked at him. "Why don't you just store them in your mind, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled a sad smile. "The same reason Tom locked them up, they are too horrid for my weary heart. I have bare witness to two, going on three wars. However, some stuff I fear Tom has done would be too much for anyone with a pure heart to carry around."

"If you like, I will watch them with you." Harry offered.

Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder. His voice sounding choked for a fraction of a second. "I fear this is my weight to bare alone, I however thank you for your offer." Dumbledore sighed, removed his hand and walked forward some, his back to Harry. "I fear you have some challenges ahead of you."

"Sir?" Harry inquired.

"I'll be frank Harry. You have not dealt with shock of what has happened. James coming back to us is amazing, a miracle truth be told. However, I fear you should face what happened with your friends when Tom controlled you head on. I have of course talked to them, and explained the situation, but emotions are still high and they're understandably tense."

Harry felt his heart clench and turn to ice at the statement. "S-sir. Don't they-y understand I would never hurt them intentionally."

Dumbledore turned around and looked at Harry looking his true age, pure sadness in his eyes. "I'm afraid that teenagers lack a certain patience and understanding that comes with age, I am not saying your friendship with them is ruined, however I feel you should handle this with caution and patience if you want to retain your friendships as they are."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, allowing his sorrow to wash over him.

"I fear that is not the only thing that will cause problems." Dumbledore stated, paused and then continued. "You have recently got your father back. A true miracle. However being thrust back into the land of the living, without his wife and his child going from a toddler to a teenanger. One best friend fighting his injuries to the death, and the other mentally scarred from a set of horrible circumstances. You must be patient Harry, you must!"

Harry stared at his mentor, horror growing in the pit of his stomach. "Professor Lupin is dying?"

Dumbledore started and closed his eyes. "I did not mean to say that, no Harry. He could die, his injuries are quite severe and with the full moon approaching tonight there are only two options: life, or death. Remus is smart enough to choose the one he is most needed in. Now, enough talking about what could and couldn't and let's go decide for ourselves what can't and can. Just remember one thing Harry. You always have people there for you and if all else fails know that I would die for you, and I am not the only one."

And before Harry would say anything at that shockingly touching display they were thrust back into the world of the living.

* * *

Harry looked at his father after regaining his bearings. "This is surreal."

James chuckled. "Indeed it is. For what it counts, you're an amazing dueler, just you know. Don't try and kill us next time?"

Harry tensed. "It's not as If I had control on what I could and couldn't cast!"

James swore. "I'm sorry, I guess that was a bit insensitive of me."

"A bit." Harry replied with the sting in his voice still. Not that he would ever admit it, but his father's words struck a nerve. He didn't mean to be too weak to fight Voldemort, he just, was.

James sighed and looked down, dejected. He was about to respond when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"James, if you'd do me the favor of escorting Harry here to his friends, I believe telling Mr. Longbottom will help ease some tension, and maybe build some trust."

Harry's father nodded and stood up, looking at Harry. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who gave him an encouraging smile. Harry's father walked toward the door and motioned for Harry to follow him and he did. As they left the office and Harry was following his father, a growing sense of dread filling his stomach he couldn't think straight.

After a couple minutes of making their way up the castle James broke the silence. "I'm your dad."

Harry paused, completely still and looked at his father, bewildered. "You're just figuring this out?"

His father scowled at him, "No listen to me Harry, I've watched you grow up. I know I wasn't there for you physically, but I've watched every single moment of your life. I saw your life at the Dursley's and-"

 **"Don't talk about them." Harry interrupt, harshly.**

 **"I need to say this." James exclaimed, his face darkening. "They treat you terrible. They weren't fit to be guardians. I watched ev-"  
**

He was cut off as Harry started laughing, bitterly. "Oh fantastic, you watched it did you? As if it was some fascinating show on the tele. You, you talk to me about how you watched my life, and oh how sorry you were you couldn't do anything?"

"No! No! Don't ever, don't you ever accuse me of not caring about you Harry. You don't know, you wouldn't know the feeling of helplessness every time you got in a situation you needed help whether here or at the Dursleys. The countless periods of anger and longing your mother and I felt. We wanted to help you, we did, but we couldn't. We couldn't." James finished, his eyes misting looking at Harry, the boy who looked so broken, lost.

Harry stood, stoic staring at the ground. "All this time I've denied it, but maybe Snape was right. You're talking about how hard it was watching me go through it? You didn't live it, I did!"

James lunged forward and grabbed Harry by his shoulders locking their eyes together. "I tried dammit! I TRIED TO PROTECT MY FAMILY AND I COULDN'T! I tried, and Lily and I died and you were condemned to hell! It's all my fault and I have to live with that!"

Harry jerked free from his father and turned around, all conversation with Dumbledore earlier out of his mind, along side logic with emotions taking their place.

"Where are my friends?" Harry asked, quietly.

"I'll take you to them." James replied.

"I don't need you to ta-"

"Yes you do."

"NO I DON'T! Stop cutting me off, and stop trying to be there. You were never there." Harry replied, sorrow fighting for dominance with anger.

"I was dead!"

"And whose fault was that?" Harry snapped.

James reared back as if he had been slapped.

"Maybe if you weren't so stupid, so stupid you would have known who the real traitor was."

James looked as if he was going to hit Harry, he was livid. But as fast as it came it was gone, instead a defeated look appeared. "You're right. I was stupid, and I cost my wife her life, I cost you thirteen years of happiness. But you were never alone Harry, whether you want it or not my love is with you, it always has been. I couldn't stop watching you, feeling sadness and happiness when required. From every extra chore you had to do, to every homework assignment, cheering for you in quidditch, chess games, or a week in the cupboard full of fear and hunger, I was there with you. The love your mother and I have for you know's no bounds, I hope everything you just said was out of anger, shock, I hope you truly don't feel that way. I messed up Harry, and I have to live with that every second of my life, every breath I take pains me knowing that I took them from Lily, and in term you." James finished, his eyes hollow, void of any emotion besides despair.

Harry instantly felt the fire die, and guilt filled him to the brim. He didn't know where it came from, what brought on the emotions or what caused the outburst but seeing his father like that killed him.

His father sighed, and turned back around after seeing no reaction. "Your friends are this way, come on."

Harry snapped back to his senses. "Wait."

James spun around, and Harry felt himself choke up. "I'm sorry. I don't kno- I'm sorry." He stammered out,

James rushed forward and hugged him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Harry was crying now, letting everything out. "I don't know where that came from… I was so angry, out of nowhere… I felt so betrayed."

"And you had every right to be, you had to let it out." James paused, clearing his throat and sniffling. "We've failed you. But I'm going to right that, never again will you face a challenge alone as long as I'm alive. In all the drama, I never got around to telling you, but I'm officially alive, and Sirius is a free man."

Harry pulled back and gaped at his father. James smiled. "Yup, you're getting the full package. Now come on, let's see who of your friends is included before we wrap it up."

They approached the common room. "Where are all the students?" Harry asked, realizing he hadn't seen one student all day.

His father shrugged. "I pressured Dumbledore into helping us some."

"Oh?"

James nodded. "A surprise hogsmeade day was announced, and if you're not going to the village, a mandatory assembly is being held in the great hall, except for five students of course."

Harry gaped. "Assembly?"

James nodded. "We used to have them all the time, I talked to Dumbledore about starting them back up, so this is a test run as well as a cover. Well, here we are." They stopped a little ways in front of the fat lady.

"James Potter? I'll be!" The fat lady exclaimed, clutching her heart.

"Surprised to see me? Or was it that you missed me?"

"Missed you? Your crazy friend ripped me to shreds! He should have stayed in Azkaban, the lunatic!"

James face darkened instantly, and before it could get more heated Harry said the password. The portrait opened up, albeit with a glare.

"It'll be ok Prongslet." James said, squeezing his shoulder in comfort. They walked in the room and saw Neville and Ginny sitting in the armchairs by the fire. He walked up to them, his father right behind him and cleared his throat. The two jumped and spun around.

"H-harry!" Ginny stated.

"Hi." He murmured weakly.

Ginny jumped up and ran around the chair, surprising all of them by pulling him into a hug.

Harry stood shocked as she pulled back, looking at him.

"Yo-you're not mad?" He stammered out.

"I know what it's like. To be possessed I mean. You had no control of your actions, I know you'd never hurt us." She replied, pulling away with a heated face.

Harry turned to Neville for conformation, and felt relieved when he nodded.

"As you probably know, I've never been possessed. But if Ginny says you had no control, you had no control. Plus, I think I know you well enough to know you'd never do that to anyone, let alone your friends."

Harry felt his eyes moistening and quickly blinked. "Thanks guys." He murmured.

Suddenly a gasp pulled him back into reality.

"This is really odd, you're Harry's dad!"

Harry spun around and saw his father giving Ginny a cheshire grin. "In the flesh."

Neville chuckled. "I told you Ginny, I wasn't crazy."

Ginny smacked his arm, "Yeah, well whatever." She then looked back to James. "So, what was it like being dead. "

"Ginny!" Harry and Neville exclaimed.

James just laughed, however. "Well, I suppose it was bland, it could have really used some life."

The three teens gaped at him. Harry was the first to break the silence. "Did you really just make a pun out of that."

James sighed, "What, oh stop being so moroose, live a little."

Neville choked on air and sputtered with laughter. James smacked him on the back. "Are you ok mate? Can't have you choking now, that would be grave."

Ginny had tears forming from trying to hold in the laughter

"Please!" Harry plead, desperation tinged in with laughter in his voice.

"Yeah!" Neville chimed in. "You're killing me."

Ginny lost control and started laughing really hard.

James was howling with laughter. "Oh god, I need a coffin bury me now."

Ginny pulled herself back and choked out "That's the last thing you'll need."

The three of them were howling with laughter at that point. Harry was standing with a deadpan expression on his face.

When they gained control and calmed down, James turned toward Harry. "You don't find that funny at all."

"Not at all, they were ghostly puns."

"Ghostly? Seriously, out of every pun you had you go for the worst one." James exclaimed.

"I don't get it, how was it a pun at all?" Neville asked.

"I think it was a joke on 'ghastly,'" Ginny inquired, looking at Harry.

At his nod, Neville continued "horrible then, honestly."

Harry scoffed. "You just don't appreciate humor."

James laughed. "I like them, always have honestly. Jokes aside, where are the others?"

The mood died instantly. Ginny looked at Harry nervous. "Well, the good news is Hermione and Luna are both in the hospital wing, completely oblivious as to what happened."

Harry nodded. "And Ron?"

Ginny nodded. "Visiting Hermione. He's fine from what happened earlier, but we don't know what effects the brain is going to have on him."

Harry swallowed hard. "At least I have you two right now, I'm sure they'll understand when the time comes, right?"

Neville clapped his shoulder. "You know it mate."

"Well, let's just do this with us for right now then." James interrupted, leading the teens to the couch.

"Do what?" Ginny inquired.

James turned toward Neville once they were all seated. "Neville, this concerns your parents, are you fine with these two being here or would you rather hear this on your own?"

Neville swallowed, uncertainty shining in his eyes. "T-they can stay, whatever you need to tell me can be told to them too."

James nodded. "Harry already knows, I'm not sure if he remembers because of everything that happened, but as you wish."

Harry was confused for a second then gasped, remembering what his father was talking about.

"Well, what is it?" Neville asked, growing anxious.

"Neville, your parents will make a full recovery within a day or two."

Neville gaped, his mouth hanging wide open. After a time, "you're lying."

James put his hand on Neville's shoulder. "I assure you, I'm not."

"How would you know? I'm sorry but they've been tested multiple times, and no offense but you've been dead." Neville exclaimed.

"Neville. This man just came back to life, is it so hard to believe that your parents can be healed?" Ginny asked gently.

"It's different!" Neville snapped.

"How?" Harry inquired.

Neville sighed. "It just can't be possible, how would you know? They've tried everything."

"Even something as simple as a stasis charm?" James asked.

Neville's head snapped up. "What are you talking about?"

"Neville, when I was dead. I could see a decent amount of what was happening. When your parents were brought in there they were comatose. After a couple hours, they were as you see them now."

"Who would do that?" Neville asked, his voice trembling.

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry snarled.

"That's the man that framed your godfather?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded. "Got my parents killed too."

"It seems he basically killed mine." Neville whispered, sounding dejected. After a pause, he looked up. "Do you know why he would do it?"

James nodded, and glanced at Harry. "He knew Alice was Harry's godmother."

Neville spun to face Harry. "W-what?"

James nodded, "It's not Harry's fault Neville, Peter, Peter messed up."

"Messed up?" Neville hissed. "Your story doesn't make any sense, why wouldn't he kill them, just put them in a stasis?"

James fixed his glasses and looked Neville in the eye. "I think he overpowered the spell. He only intend for it to last a couple years, long enough for him to find Harry and kill him."

"This doesn't make any sense, why didn't he kill them, and why didn't he kill Harry, and why would he even go after my parents?!"

Harry put a comforting hand on Neville's shoulder, and looked at his father for an explanation too.

"He heard in an order meeting that he was eavesdropping on -shortly after that halloween night- that Harry had been placed behind blood wards. He went after your parents, for he knew that when they got custody of them, he would have no chance of getting to Harry. Finally, the only person he wanted dead was Harry. For all of his faults, in Peter's own twisted way he was loyal to us."

Neville pinched the bridge of his nose and slouched in his chair.

"I'm sorry Neville. I truly am." James stated, after a moment of silence.

Neville looked up at them. "When will the stasis be taken off?"

James smiled at him. "It should already be done, in about two days they'll both be fully awake."

Neville smiled, and stood up. "Can we go to Hogsmeade, I need to tell Gran of this."

"We can go tomorrow, not tonight." James said.

"Why can't we go tonight?"

"I'm still a dead man, and will be until the paper tomorrow morning." James explained. "First thing tomorrow, we'll make our way down there."

Neville nodded. After a couple minutes of silence, Ginny broke it. "Can we go get something to eat, I imagine you lot are hungry, and I know I am."

Harry and James laughed, and Neville nodded. "Let's go then." James said, standing up. "I don't see the harm in showing a bunch of kids early."

As they made their way down to the Great Hall, they walked in silence, but companionable silence.

They made their way down the third corridor, when Harry felt a searing pain in his back and fell, seeing blood pooling around him, Harry looked up and saw Neville and Ginny also on the ground, in varying states of pain.

"It's about time some justice is served Potter! For my father!"

Harry looked up to see a light gray spell flying toward him, -the cutting curse-, and with horror he realized it was going to his his chest, inflicting severe damage.

* * *

James heard two bodies hit the floor and instantly dove to the ground, training from the war kicking in. A red spell clattered against the wall above him and he jumped back up. He spun around and saw a spell shooting towards his son and quickly deflect it. He then noticed an attacker, then that the boy was not alone, and in fact had four companions with him. He popped his fingers and rolled his shoulders. He reckoned he would show they boys why not to mess with an ex auror, and feared dueler among the Death Eaters. Or more devastating, a father.

 **Notes:**

 **This will not be Pettigrew redemption, not at all.**

 **There's a LOT I want to do with this story, so stick with me if you see some plot holes, most of them are intentional and all have a rhyme or reason behind them.**

 **Questions:** Hello my readers! Answering these questions for me -if you see one that needs to be answered- improves my writing style, and henceforth improves your reading of this story! I'd prefer if you have an answer, to pm me because it's easier to answer and communicate that way.

 **Is the formating too confusing? If so, how would I go about making the story flow smoother?**

 **Is there anything so far that makes absolutely no sense?**

 **Have I smothered anything on while writing this meaning, ie for future scenes -or past- is there too much fluff, or drama, ect.?**

 **One last question!**

 **Now that that large Author's Note is done,**

 **Cheers,**

 **Gray.**


	6. Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy leaned back on the couch in the slytherin common room, a sigh of ecstasy flowing from his lips. The common room had a spooky green tinge to it, complementary to the moon bearing down upon the lake. Draco observed the room, a place he considered his throne room. No one dare challenge him, for not that Draco would admit it. There were people in the house who could wipe the floor with him. However, his last name protect him, putting him at the top of the food chain.

Since the Dark Lord's return, the kids of death eaters dared not challenge him from fear of retaliation from his father; and the ones who didn't support the Dark Lord dare not voice their opinions out loud from fear of being targeted from the loyal supporters. Draco leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes for a second. Draco was starting to fall asleep when the common room door slammed open.

Draco startled, and looked over to the door, seeing his godfather bristling in, oblivious to the stares from the few other kids in the room. His godfather stopped in the middle of the room and spun around, Snape's eyes landing on him. He strode over to him, his calm facade betrayed by his actions. Draco stood, feeling uneasy for what put his godfather in this state. Snape reached toward him and put his hand on Draco's shoulder, lightly pulling him out the room. "Draco. Come."

Draco started slowly walking toward the door, a question on his lips when "Now!" Snape snapped, increasing his strides and the iron grip on Draco's shoulder dragging him along. Draco jerked his shoulder from his godfathers grip and strode behind him at a slower pace, albeit fast enough to please him. "Sir, may I as-"

"Not here." Snape replied increasing his pace. It seemed Draco was going to need to jog to keep up with the man. He could feel the beginning of panic creeping up his back, he had never seen his godfather in such a state. "Why were you not in the great hall? Hogsmeade is over." Draco went to answer, but Snape cut him off. "Nevermind that, it makes this easier." The two walked in silence, down the twists and turns of Hogwarts until they reached Snape's private quarters. Snape ushered him in his office, putting up privacy wards once Draco was in.

"Sir, what happened?" Draco burst out. Snape walked over and sat at his table steepling his head into his hands. "Sir?" he pushed.

Snape sighed and looked up. "In the fireplace, you've been cleared to go home for one hour." Draco walked to the fireplace, his panic threatening to blossom completely. He grabbed a pinch of fire power and tossed it in the flames.

"Mal-"

"And Draco." Severus start. "I find long conversations are better in the cold."

Draco frowned at the statement and stepped into the fire completely. "Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting on her couch, anxiously waiting for her son to come through. She flicked her wand and conjured a temporary mirror. She also conjured a napkin and wiped the tear tracks off her face, someone had to be strong for the boy. She vanished the mirror and stood as her son came through the fire.

Draco straightened himself and looked at her. She stifled a moan, he was worried. His eyes were slightly darting around the room, he was in a very slight defensive position and his fingers twitched.. "Mother?"

She threw composure to the wind and swept him into a hug. Before she could do anything, he pushed her off and strode past her, throwing himself onto the couch. "Where's father?" He asked.

"Did Severus tell you anything?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Where's father?"

"I'll get to that, but did he tell you anything?"

Draco glared at her. "Some nonsense about liking to talk in the cold, now answer me. Where is he?"

She ignored him for the moment, pondering what he said. "Mother!" Draco exclaimed standing up. "Answer me dammit. "

"Watch your tongue!" She snapped spinning away from him and walking to the fire. "Of course, Severus. Thank you. Aguamenti." And with that, the fire was gone.

"Mother?" Draco asked. Anger creeping into his voice.

"They were tapping into the fireplace." Narcissa said, walking over to the couch and sinking in it.

"They? Dumbledore's stupid order, the Dark Lord will de-"

"Not them." she said, rubbing her forehead.

Draco stopped mid sentence, "who then?"

"I'd imagine the aurors, or someone high in the ministry"

Draco swore and started pacing. "What are they doing spying on us, do they know who we are? What father could do to them if t-"

"Stop Draco!" Narcissa commanded, sitting up. "Sit down, there's something you need to know."

Draco glared at her, but complied to the order.

"Earlier tonight your father led a mission infiltrating the ministry. The Dark Lord lured Potter and his friends there to get something. Lucius was supposed to cut them off and take the item and take the kids hostage to be killed."

"So what happened?" Draco asked, shifting in his seat.

"Isn't it obvious?" She snapped.

"He didn't fail? That's impossible! Not against Potter, perfect Potter always getting what he wants, he lacks skil-"

"Yes Draco I know how much you hate Potter, I've had to endure the speech so many times one would think you had a crush on him instead." Narcissa snapped, standing up.

Draco stood up too. "Mother you da-"

"Yes I dare! I lost my husband because of a crazy scheme that madman cocked up, and now I'm going to lose you."

Draco sat back down. "Fathers dead?"

Narcissa massaged her temples, "in Azkaban."

Draco paled. "Surely the Dark Lord will get him out. The Malfoys have always been loyal…"

"Don't you see Draco? He doesn't care for us. He wants one goal and doesn't care who dies in the end as long as he's still standing. Now that Lucius has fallen from grace, he's going to turn to you to fill your father's spot."

"Then I'll gladly do it!" Draco exclaimed, eyes widening at the prospect.

"Don't be a fool Draco, have you not listened to a word I've said?"

"Yes, mother, I have. All I've heard so far is you speaking treason. What's to stop me from not turning you in right now?" Draco asked, leaning forward looking at her.

"Nothing, however I know you won't."

"And why's that?" Draco sneered, standing up and turning toward the floo.

"Because I'm a Malfoy, and more importantly I'm your mother. Family is all we have."

Draco turned back toward her. "Father has earned millions of galleons. None of which were by love."

Narcissa stood too, "No. all earned by deceit and thievery. You can act all you like Draco, I know the real you. For all your faults, family is family." She sighed and slowly sunk back on the couch.

Draco stood stoic for a minute then his expression crumpled and he sunk back into the couch. "What are we to do?"

"If we want to get through this our family intact, nothing. Keep our heads down and wait for the war to end."

Draco's head shot up. "I have an idea."

"Do tell"

"What if I captured Potter? Snape would let me bring him through the floo, the Dark Lord would reward us above all!"

"Draco no!" Narcissa exclaimed, but Draco already jumped up, running to the floo.

"I'll be back mother, and when I come back It'll be with the return of house Malfoy!"

* * *

Draco stumbled out of the fire and was steadied by his godfather. "Draco, I'm sorry."

Draco turned around toward Snape and snarled. "You're sorry? That's laughable, you're probably waiting for the next time you're summoned so you can take my father's place."

Snape glared at him and backed off. Draco saw it as an opening and stepped into his godfathers personal space. "That's not going to happen however, godfather. I'm going to go and capture Potter, and you're going to let me take him through your fire."

Snape chuckled, straightening his shoulders. "You think you can command me around, Draco?"

Draco met his glare, and held it for a few seconds before slightly shuddering at ice in his godfathers eyes. Snape had seen the small lapse of uncertainty, however and advanced, a cruel smile making it's way onto the man's face. "You're all bark and no bite, make sure you're really not a puppy when you try and play with the dogs next time."

Draco snarled and pushed past Snape and walked toward the door. "I'll show you, I'll bring Potter to the Dark Lord and he'll reward me above all others!"

Snape shook his head and sat down. "Potter has best the Dark Lord, and you hope to beat him?"

Draco spun around and glared at his godfather. "You dare speak treason? The Dark Lord will have you screaming for your words." Snape stood up and walked into the kitchen, starting a pot of tea. "You're just going to ignore me? You'll see!" Draco raged.

Snape turned from the kettle and fixed Draco with a pointed look. "Potter has managed to raise the dead."

Whatever was on Draco's lips died right then. "What?" He gasped out, eyes bulging.

"Somehow, the brat managed to bring Potter senior back to life, together they faced down the Dark Lord and pushed him from the ministry."

"You're lying!" Draco declared, straightening his shoulders. "I'm going to go and capture Potter, then I'll take him and your lies to the Dark Lord." With that, the boy stormed from the room.

Snape grabbed a cup of tea and walked to his sitting room, looking at the clock and contemplating informing Dumbledore. He then decided not to, for as much as he loved the boy he would have been shocked if he knew which way to hold the wand. Snape then looked at his cup of tea, and vanished it instead summoning a bottle of brandy. Lucius was a close and old friend of his, even though their views differed the man was the closest thing he could call a friend. Him being in prison, did more to complicate matters than not. So with everything going on in his hectic life, the bitter man figured one more night of alcohol would not hurt.

* * *

Draco rushed down the corridor, hurrying into the common room. "Nott!" He exclaimed seeing the boy sitting in a chair talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

The boy sighed and turned to look at him. "Yes, Draco?"

"Fetch Pansy, Zabini, and the lot."

Nott glared at him. "Why would you have me do that?"

Draco leaned toward him. "You'll do it, unless you want to answer to the Dark Lord."

Nott's eyes widened slightly, and he stood up. "I'll be back," he spat.

Draco sat in his vacated spot and turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "What's going on Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"We're going to capture Potter and take him to the Dark Lord." Draco exclaimed. Vincent grinned and Greg guffawed.

"Can we have fun with him, before we deliver?" Greg asked, looking excited at the prospect.

"We'll have to get him back to Malfoy Manor first, then yes." Draco state, shifting around.

"Who exactly will we be having fun with?" A voice asked, and Draco looked up to see Blaise, Pansy and Nott standing over him.

"Potter, Blaise." Crabbe stated, grinning madly.

Nott narrowed his eyes at Draco, "these are orders directly from the Dark Lord?"

Draco stood and matched Nott's stance. "No."

"No?" Pansy inquired. "Then why are we doing it?"

Draco lost his patience and shoved Nott away from him and turned his glare in Pansy's face. "Because if you don't, you'll be hearing from my father!"

Nott was about to retaliate from the shove, but upon hearing that stopped. "Have you had any contact with

lately or did Potter annoy you for wearing a shirt today," Nott snarled.

Draco curled his lips. "The Dark Lord lured Potter into a trap at the ministry, the only reason Potter got away was because Dumbledore was there to save him."

Crabbe started nodding, "so if we go after him now, he'll be weak from the fight!"

Crabbe and Goyle stood."Where is he?"

Draco looked around the room, noting that they were the only ones in there. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Some type of meeting in the great hall that Dumbledore is hosting." Pansy answered, pulling her wand out too.

"So we'll go in the great hall and grab him, then run!" Blaise exclaimed, pulling his wand out.

Nott snort, "if we're going to do it, we'll do it right."

Draco looked at him, motioning them to the common room entrance and pulling out his wand. "How's that, Nott?"

Nott shook his head and stopped walking." We wait in a remote corridor on the way to the Gryffindor tower, and when everyone is coming back one of us lures Weaselbee into a trap. Potter will follow his friend and then we get him."

Draco nodded, "we'll do it Nott's way."

Nott walked up to the group at the entrance, and pulled out his wand. "Then I'll join you."

* * *

The group was walking through the castle, when they heard footsteps in the next corridor. Draco signalled for his group to go faster to catch up to whomever was walking. They turned the corner to see Potter, the Weasel girl, and Longbottom walking.

Draco signaled to attack and sent a blasting charm at Potters head, which hit his back instead. Nott and Crabbe got the Weasel girl with two stunners. While Goyle got Longbottom with a disarming hex. Pansy sent a spell at a figure ahead of Potter, but he dove to the ground.

"It's about time some justice is served Potter! For my father!" Draco shout, running down the corridor shooting a cutting curse at his chest. He felt amazing as the bastards eyes widened in fear and was utterly shocked when a shield sprung up and sent the curse back to him. Draco diminished the curse and swore. Seeing what looked like an older Potter step up. "So they were right, how much we will be rewarded delivering both of them!" Draco exclaimed, signalling his group to spread out.

Draco noted with a very small amount of fear that the man had a professional dueling stance.

Draco glanced around to see where his companions went, and snarled when he had to dive out the way of a curse. Draco slashed his wand up, a cutting curse flying past Potter seniors head. In retaliation the man threw a reductor curse at Draco, in which he dove out the way. He heard a scream and saw Pansy lying on the ground, she must have been behind him.

Greg roared and charged Potter, and fell to a stunner. Draco started to panic, this man was really good at dealing.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" The man asked, dodging a curse from Zabini and sending one that sent Blaise into the wall, to lay unmoving.

"The Dark Lord will have you screaming!" Draco exclaimed, barely dodging a disarming hex. Potter laughed and blocked a curse from Nott, and sent one of his own in which the boy had to roll away from. "I've taken out half your group, and you're sure to follow."

Draco snarled and sent a cutter at the man only to have it blocked and before Draco could retaliate his wand was blast from his hand. The man laughed, and focused all his attention on Nott. Nott send a curse at him, and Potter blocked it and was about to retaliate but yelled and dropped his wand. Draco ran to his wand quickly and looked at the man confused.

"Not so cocky now are ya?" Vincent snarled, and kicked the man in the back of the knee sending him falling to the ground.

Draco walked up to the man, grabbed his wand and bound him. "Good job Crabbe." Crabbe flashed him a rare smile and went to help Pansy up.

Draco turned to Nott and nodded to Blaise. "Get him up." Nott nodded and walked over to Blaise.

Draco turned his wand on Greg and revived him. After everyone was closer to him, Draco signaled them to stop. "Pansy, Blaise go ahead and keep watch, Nott and I will be right behind." The two nodded and walked off. "Crabbe, Goyle, take little Weasel somewhere quiet and make sure she stays silent." Before Goyle could even open his mouth Draco rolled his eyes. "Just whatever you do, cover your tracks." They leered, and grabbed the Weasley girl and walked off.

When it was just Nott and Draco in the corridor, he flicked his wand and the three boys started floating behind him.

They walked in silence, before Nott broke it. "Why Longbottom?"

Draco turned the corner, and turned a glare at the boy in question. "My aunt will like him."

* * *

Harry awoke to a rushing headache. He couldn't remember passing out, the last thing he remembered was Malfoy attacking him. He slowly regained his bearings and looked around, seeing Neville and his father floating next to him. "Ah Potter, you're awake." Malfoy drawled, giving him a look of pure glee. "Finally you're going to get what you've had coming to you for years!"

Harry laughed, "what Malfoy? You're going to take us to an empty classroom and barrage us with stinging hexes?" Malfoy snarled and hit him square across the face, stars appearing in Harry's vision and his head swimming. They stopped moving and Harry felt himself slammed against a wall. "This isn't an age for games anymore Potter!" Malfoy spat, wiping the blood off his hand onto Harry's robe. I'm taking you and your father to be slaughtered by the Dark Lord like the common filth you are. Longbottom here will get to follow in his parents footsteps after I give him to my aunt. Weaslette is meeting the better side of Crabbe and Goyle, the rest of your blood traitor friends will follow soon after.

Harry felt pulsing through his veins, hot anger coursing through his being. Nott was staring at Draco with his mouth hanging open, Neville and James were starting to awaken, Harry looked up at Malfoy a glare set on his face. "You dare threaten my friends?"

Draco laughed at that, a high cruel laugh. "You're not in any position to be making threats, Potter."

"Where's Ginny?" Harry hissed, noticing her absence.

Draco leered over him. "With Crab and Goyle. When they're down with her she wouldn't

dare tell anyone, if she'll even be able to speak."

Harry's magic pummeled the jinx holding them up and he flicked his hand, his wand flying into it. Another flick of his wrist sent Nott flying into the wall, and Malfoy's wand flying toward him. He then jabbed his wand at Malfoy and the boy dropped to the ground sc-laughing, he was laughing so hard he was crying, and pleading for him to stop.

Harry yelled again and Malfoy's crying got more frantic. Harry didn't stop to wonder why he was using a tickle curse on the boy, but seeing his discomfort it made it worth it.

"HARRY!" Neville screamed, grabbing his arm.

"What?" Harry snapped, stopping the curse, "it's a second year jinx." He raised his wand to continue the assault but found he didn't have it.

"I'm sorry son," and everything went black.

* * *

Neville looked on as Harry tortured Malfoy, shock freezing him. "Crucio!" Harry snarled, watching the boy beneath him writhe in pain.

Neville screamed Harry's name, and to his relief he stopped the curse. "What? He snapped. "It's a second year jinx." Neville was confused at that remark but didn't have time to ponder it for Harry's arm rose again, but his wand was pulled from his hand by his father. A flash or red and he crumpled to the ground.

"W-w-w-what just happened?" Neville gasped out, trembling all over.

"I don't know. I-" James stopped and swore, raising his wand over him. Neville spun around and saw Nott running away.

"Neville!" James snapped. "I need to stay here, I'll get both of them to the hospital wing, go get Ginny!"

Neville pushed the shock to the back of his mind, and let his love for his friend take place. Neville sprint through the corridor, having no idea where to begin looking. Luck seemed to be on his side, for he heard raised voices. As he got closer he heard unmistakably Ginny's voice yelling. A resounding smack echoed down, and silence ensured.

He came onto a door leading toward an empty classroom and banged the door open, seeing Ginny pushed against the wall in a state of indecency with Goyle on her. Neville's wand banged up and Goyle flew across the room slamming into the wall, and Neville was relieved to see despite her undress Goyles trousers were at least up. Crabbe startled and raised his wand but before he could form the words for a spell Neville blast the wand from his hand and stunned him.

The adrenaline leaving his system replaced by relief Neville ran to Ginny and swept her up in a hug. "Thank god you're ok." Ginny hugged him back, but soon squeaked and pulled back, turning around.

"Er… Neville?"

"Oh, right." Neville turned red and spun around to give her privacy.

Once she righted herself, Neville pulled her out of the classroom and toward the hospital wing. "I"m fine Neville!" Ginny snapped, pulling herself free.

"Neville stopped walking. "They didn't, you know?"

"They weren't at that point yet." Ginny replied easily.

"Great, but we need to go there for Harry." Neville replied.

Ginny ran up to him and they continued walking down the hall, "What happened to him?" She asked, worry lighting her features.

Neville sighed, the events of earlier catching up to him. "It's more of what he did really." Ginny looked at him inquisitively. "He kind of, kind of cursed Draco, with the cruciatus curse."

Ginny gasped, "There has to be more to it!"

Neville didn't say anything, and together they made their way down to the hospital wing when the doors burst open. Ron, Hermione and Luna walked out. "Neville, Ginny?" Hermione asked. "What are you doing here?"

Neville glanced at Ginny. "We're here for Harry."

Ron's face darkened. "He's in there with aurors right now. Bloody right after what he did to us."


	7. Chapter 7

Neville didn't say anything, and together they made their way down to the hospital wing when the doors burst open. Ron, Hermione and Luna walked out. "Neville, Ginny?" Hermione asked. "What are you doing here?"

Neville looked at Ginny. "We're here for Harry."

Ron's face darkened. "He's in there with aurors right now. Bloody right after what he did to us."

Neville was about to retaliate, when Ginny ran from his side, past the other three toward the hospital wing doors. Ignoring the shouts of her name, she pushed the door open and seconds later a flash of red and she crumpled to the ground.

Time froze for a moment, and despite their conflicting decisions regarding Harry, the four kids ran to the hospital door to see whomever had done that.

Hermione threw a shield up as four other stunners clashed into it. Neville looked and saw that it was five aurors who had attacked them. Luna and Hermione slumped down simultaneously, their shield breaking and before Ron and he would go down he sprung another shield up. However, before he had to worry about that a large boom was heard and all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Five more minutes." Harry mumbled to Ron and slumped his head back down. Ron talked to someone before nudging him again. "It's too early." Harry his face into the pillow. He felt a sharp jab on his head and then he was soaked in cold water. Harry jumped up, in a panic and hissed in pain when he was yanked back down to the bed.

"Good, you're awake." A sharp voice remarked. "Took you long enough." Harry blinked and looked around, realizing he was back in the hospital wing, with eight aurors milling about. Harry turned his attention to the one who talked, but before he could ask a question the man spoke again. "You, Harry James Potter, are hereby expelled from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to clause 594 with the use of unforgivable magics upon a fellow student. All contracts and obligations you are in will be soon null, due to your magic being bound on a date not yet set. Do you have an-" the auror was cut off as the door slammed open and Harry saw Ginny run in but before he could say anything an auror fired off a stunner and she crumpled to the ground.

Five of the aurors jumped up and cautiously walked to the door, and raised shields to block the four spells fired at them. They started firing spells back, and Harry was panicking not knowing whom was out there or why he was in here. He started pulling at his restraints and then stopped, about to look into his mind for a way out but before he could do anything a wand was on his neck. "Don't move, boy." An older looking auror snapped. Two other aurors stood by his side, guarding him and he could not see anything. That, however did not last long for the battle had been going on for less than twenty seconds before all hell broke loose.

With a bang, Sirius flew out of the curse he was stuck in, his wand a blur as two of the auror's fell to the floor with a bang and he engaged in a short skirmish with the third before he too, fell. Harry gaped at him as he grinned at Harry and ran over, casting a spell that vanished the restraints. "Hey pup, good timing eh?"

Harry snort and was about to answer but the aurors had apparently taken care of whomever was in the hallways. "It's Sirius Black! He's helping Potter escape!" One of the aurors snapped. The duo spun around to face four aurors, one of the five was slumped over. An auror in the back grabbed a piece of paper and cast a spell on it then sent it out while the other three engaged Sirius in duel. Harry dove by the nightstand and grabbed his wand, jumping up to join his godfather. The two were a perfect team, with Sirius's legendary dueling skills and Harry's newly acquired skills they were unstoppable. Soon, the four aurors joined their four counterparts and Sirius and Harry were panting, looking around the room.

"Some fight, eh?" Sirius asked.

Harry snort. "It was over in ten seconds with stunners, some fight indeed."

Sirius barked out a laugh, and put his arm around Harry and leaned into him. "Maybe we were too hasty. We might have just messed things up a bit too much."

Harry threw a look at him and walked over to the door, his wand out. "I wasn't the one who attacked."

Sirius walked next to him and kicked the door open, wand raised. "No, you weren't. You have some good friends here."

Harry nodded and flicked his wand at each of them, reviving them. Slowly they came to and Neville was the first to react. "Harry! What happened back there?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I was hoping to ask you the same thing, why are the aurors here?"

Ron stood and glared at him. "For you attacking us!" He raised his wand and looked as if he was about to attack, but Ginny stepped in front of him.

"Ron do you blame me for the Chamber of Secrets?" She inquired, giving him a withering look.

Ron blanched at that, "of course not, you weren't in control of that!"

Ginny nodded slowly. "Yes?"

Ron's mouth fell open, but before he could respond Hermione beat him to it. "You were possessed Harry?" She asked, looking startled

Luna piped up. "Ron only told us you attacked him."

Neville stepped up "He attacked us too, in fac-"

"Stubby Boardman!" Luna cut off, excitement shining on her face pointing at Sirius.

The tension defused, everyone turned toward him to see how he would react but before he could they heard hurried footsteps and Harry spun around to see his father and Dumbledore running toward them.

"Harry! Sirius! What did you do?" His father exclaimed but before they could respond Dumbledore cut in.

"We need to get you out of here Harry, Sirius, the ministry is storming Hogwarts, they're threatening to attack the castle if we don't let them in."

"There are children here!" Hermione exclaimed.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "That is why we must open up. Forgive me for my arrogance but I cannot leave the castle again, not right now. It would be too easy for Tom to slip someone in and gain control."

Harry nodded. "What are we going to do? Floo to Grimmauld?"

Dumbledore shook his head fast. "Everything is being watched. This is Cornelius's redemption on his post. I'll need to talk to you about this whole thing later and get the full story but right now we need you safe. He's going to pin the whole thing on you Sirius, with Harry as your accomplish. You need to hide in Hogwarts."

Sirius looked up. "Why can't we use Kreacher to leave?"

Dumbledore shook his head there too, "No one can leave the castle unless I bend the wards and they will know if I do. I was thinking the chamber of secrets." The headmaster mused.

"No." Neville spoke out, then blushed when everyone looked at him. "We can use the room of requirement."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, and his father was nodding, but Harry didn't like it. "Too many people know about it."

"We can ask it to keep everyone who means us harm out completely. We were only caught last time because we left the room, and they could get in after we left. If we stay in there, we'll have plenty of resources and can wait this out."

Dumbledore nodded, "Mr. Longbottom has a marvelous idea." Harry, Sirius, James go. You need to stay there, try and cause as little trouble as possible but do not get caught."

Harry nodded and was about to go but stopped at Ron's voice. "You're leaving us?" Harry spun around. and saw Ron looking at him hurt, the other four wearing similar expressions.

"Ron, you can't come it's too dangerous. -'When's that ever stopped us?'- you'll become a criminal!"

Neville shook his head, "We're with you Harry, until the end." The other five nod their heads and he looked to Dumbledore for help. But the Headmaster was instead looking at his friends, an expression of wonder on his face before he waved his wand and five patroni came out and flew off.

"Sir?" Sirius inquired but Dumbledore ignored him and instead turned to Ron. "You Ronald, are sick at home with Spattergroit, due to a certain goul. "Ms. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood, and Mrs. Granger are all on a trip with Mrs. Lovegood's father, and Mr. Longbottom suffered severe damage from the battle two days ago and his grandmother took him out of country for treatment."

Everyone but Luna was staring at the headmaster, while Luna was beaming at the girls. "My father will love to have company on our expedition to find the Crumple Horned Snorkack!" Ron snort with laughter, and soon everyone bar the adults followed suit.

"It's brilliant sir," his father began ignoring the laughter. "But is it wise to bring kids into this?"

Dumbledore sighed and put his hand on James's shoulder. "They were going to be in it either way, I'm glad they're going in on their own terms."

James nod and it looked as if the conversation was going to continue, but Dumbledore held out his hand and waved his wand over the group and soon the only one's left visible were Harry and Sirius. "The other's cannot be seen. Harry will guide you there. Go now, we've waste too much time" and with that the old man sped off in the opposite direction.

Harry sighed, and addressed Sirius and indirectly the other seven. "Let's go then." Sirius drew his wand and followed in line behind Harry. They quickly walked through the castle, and were making haste, but it seemed luck was not on their side today. Minerva Mcgonagall choose that moment to walk down the hallway they were walking on carrying a pile of books. She stopped, a mere ten feet from them, her eyes bulging and she dropped the books she was holding and whipped out her wand pointing it at Sirius.

Harry felt himself blast sideways and a suit of armor stand guard in front of him and his head of house flicked her wand again and five other suits of armor turned toward the defensive. "You will never harm a Potter again!"

Harry groaned, this was one of the worst things that could happen.

Sirius slowly raised his wand, looking wary of fighting the fierce looking women. "Minnie? Nice and easy lower your wand there."

She hissed, true to her animagus form and launched an open attack at Sirius. Sirius quickly countered everything she did from stopping the fireball to vanishing the knifes and was trying to reason with her. "You don't want to do this Minerva!"

She snarled at him and sent a group of transfigured lions after him. "You killed your best friends!"

Sirius's face darkened but before he could do anything a flash of red and she fell to the ground. The suit of armor over him fell to the ground with a clang and he jumped up running over to Sirius. "I JUST STUNNED A TEACHER!" Hermione squealed, and even though she remained invisible Harry could picture her state of panic.

"I wouldn't feel too bad, she was trying to kill me." Sirius joked.

"You could have tried to explain the situation!" She exclaimed, borderline hysterical.

"I was trying in case you didn't notice!" He snapped back.

"Yes well you should have tried harder!"

"She was trying to kill me!"

"My shoes are untied!"

"Maybe you should hav- what?!"

Harry burst out laughing, falling to the ground laughing so hard. Trust Luna to be able to break tension in the worst of moments.

He felt someone pull him up and Neville whispered in his ear. "We need to go Harry."

Harry shook himself up and nodded "right. Alright you lot, stop arguing she'll be fine, we're almost there we need to go!" They were walking through the castle again when he felt someone slip next to him.

"We're going to need to talk about what happened with Malfoy, we need to get to the bottom of these possessions." His father stated, his voice so low he barely heard it.

Harry was more confused than ever, but decided to halt his questions until they got somewhere safe. They approached the Room of Requirement, thankfully with no more interruptions and Harry stopped. "Neville, this is your cue."

He heard footsteps walking back and forth and a door appeared. They hurried in and in a flash everyone was visible again. Harry looked around, and was impressed with what he saw. "I asked for a room for the boys, girls and adults. A place to eat, train, relax and have fun. We can set this as our default room and I don't know, I recon imagine anything else." As if to prove his point, the room vanished the surroundings and a large lake filled the area with a beach area they were standing on.

"It's amazing Neville!" Ron exclaimed, and the others gave their assent.

His father cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. "We should put it back to the first room we had it in," and the room changed back. "And sit tight for Professor Dumbledore."

Harry nodded at his father and started walking toward the sitting room. Once everyone was settled, Harry had an idea and called "Dobby!" Everyone turned toward him and watched, but no elf came. "Dobby!" He tried again, a hint of desperation creeping in his voice. He sighed and sunk into the chair.

"It was worth a try mate." Ron said. "It would be nice to know what's going on out there."

Harry jumped up, "why didn't I realize this! I need to get my belongings, they'll be seized by the ministry."

"No!" His father exclaimed getting up too, "it's too dangerous."

Harry glared at his father. "I can't lose some of the stuff."

"No stuff is worth your life!" His father retort, his eyes shining.

Harry closed his eyes, and a door appeared in the middle of the room. "There, I asked for a door to boys dormitory." We can hop in, grab it and hop out."

Sirius jumped up a gleam in his eyes. "Let's go."

"We're not all going!" His father exclaimed.

Sirius shot him a confused look. "I can protect him."

"I don't need protection!" Harry shout at the same time his father exclaimed "I can protect

him just fine." With that, his father grabbed him by the arm, opened the door and pulled him through.

Everyone stared after them in silence, before Ron broke the silence. "What about our stuff?"

Hermione sighed and turned toward him. "Professor Dumbledore will take care of it, we're not being hunted by the law unlink some. And if you really want it, after they get back we can go if it's clear. Also-" But she was interrupted as the same door reappeared and swung open.

* * *

Harry and James tumbled out the door, that appeared in the dormitory and regained their balance. "See, coast clear." Harry exclaimed.

His father looked around and scowled. "Which bed is yours?"

Harry walked to his, and reeled back in shock. "None of this stuff is mine!" Now that he was paying attention to it, he looked around and saw that nothing was the same. None of his other dormmates stuff was there. "Something is wrong here."

Before his father could retaliate the door banged open and two boys walked in. "I'm telling you Albus, you just need to ask her." The boy, 'Albus' was about to respond but he spot the two visitors in the room.

He whipped out his wand and point it at them. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" His father was gaping at Albus and Harry pulled his wand out too.

"I'm not sure, we're here on accident." Harry replied, holding his hands up with his wand pointing downwards trying to sooth the boy.

The boy with Albus snort, "How do you end up in Hogwarts on accident?"

That snapped his father out of his trance and he sputtered at the auburn haired boy. "Dumbledore"

Harry gasped at that, but the boy only raised his wand father. "How do you know my main?" He demand, a furious look on his face.

Harry gulped and raised his hand to placate him but his wand was blast out of his hand. "Go get a teacher!" The young Dumbledore demand of his companion. The boy ran off, leaving Dumbledore and his father squaring off.

"Just let us go." His father tried.

"Not likely." Dumbledore replied, steel in his voice. Harry took the moment of silence to dive at the young Dumbledore, and his face lit up in surprise. His father, seeing the advantage stunned him and summoned Harry's wand. He hand it to him and together they ran out of the room.

"We need to get to the Room of Requirement." His father exclaimed as they ran down the stairs. Harry was inclined to agree with him and they ran out the portrait hole toward the corridor with the tapestry.

"Stop!" A voice yelled and without thinking Harry threw a stunner over his shoulder. He heard an 'eumph' and a body crumpling and they kept running. After that, they made it back to the room, and his father paced in front of it. They ran into the room and his father opened a single door in that room and ushered him in it.

They tumbled out of the door back into the first room and his father jumped up and point his wand at Sirius. "What birthmark did that hufflepuff have in our fifth year and where?"

"James?"

"Answer the question!" His father exclaimed, panting.

Sirius leaned back and sighed, "Let's see. Ah! Rosie. I remember her, she had a most peculiar birthmark on her neck. It almost looked like a dog. In fact, at the right angle it lo-"

"We get it!" Ginny threw in, a small smile on her face.

His father slumped onto the couch and Harry followed suit. "What happened?" Hermione inquired.

At that his father jumped up and point his finger at Harry. "You..!" And then he sat back down.

"Harry?" Sirius inquired.

"Never let him plan anything, any of you. He'll turn a birthday into an election for prime minister and a trip to get clothes a trip back in time."

"You went back in time!" Multiple voices exclaimed.

"How?" Neville's voice rose above all.

His father shrugged his shoulders. "How did you word your request for the door, Harry?"

Harry thought for a second. "I just asked for a door to the Gryffindor dormitories."

"Were you thinking of anything else?" His father pressed.

"No!"

"Anything? Even the smallest thing." His father implored.

"Nothing more than anyone else here. I asked for a a door where we couldn't be caught.

"There it is!" Neville exclaimed. "We need to be specific. Say for instance. 'I want a door to the Gryffindor dormitories in current time.'" One appeared and Neville jumped up and walked through it. Harry ran over to it and held it open so Neville wouldn't be stuck out. A trunk flew through, followed by another and a third. Neville stepped through and clapped his hands up and down then sat down. Luna seeing that ran to a newly appearing door, opened it and waved her wand and her trunk flew in. Ginny and Hermione did the same with Ginny holding the door open for Hermione as she walked through with two trunks floating behind her. All the doors vanished and everyone sat back down, oddly calm with everything that had just happened.

Harry dove in his trunk for the marauders map, while his father asked Sirius. "How long were we gone for?"

Sirius slapped him on the back. "A couple seconds, if that. Short trip back in time, eh?"

His father furrowed his eyes. "We were back for at least ten minutes."

Hermione looked like she wanted to interrupt, but Harry beat her to it, spreading the map out. "Look at this. "

Everyone approached it, and gasped at what they saw. Dumbledore was next to Cornelius Fudge, Mcgonagall, and Amelia Bones in his office, and there were at least fifty unknown names spread out between the dungeons and third corridor. "Look!" Ginny exclaimed.

Sirius grinned. "It's my dear little cousin looking for the big bad wolves."

"Auror Shacklebolt is here too!" Hermione exclaimed.

Sirius studied the map and watched how the aurors movements. "They're in sweep formation. If we didn't have this room we would be trapped, there's no way we would be able to sneak past them, they set up sensor charms every five feet through the area, if they were to miss us hiding we wouldn't have been able to leave the area without every Auror on us. We're lucky to have this room."

"How long are they going to keep the students in the Great Hall?" Hermione inquired.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "It could be a few hours, or even a few days with how large this castle is."

James continued to look at the map and felt his confusion growing. "Why aren't they moving?"

Everyone else noticed the same thing and confused looks were thrown around. A full minute passed and still everyone was in the same spot.

Sirius sighed and slumped into his chair. We may be here a long time."

"It's as if this is one giant slumber party!" Luna exclaimed, and everyone half-smiled. No one was as optimistic as her.

 **Vote! This is one of your last chances to, besides that I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Silly Harry, how many more Albus's could there be? Next chapter will be the talking. Lot's and lot's of talking, but every character in our merry little group needs to be caught up.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Gray.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read the bottom Author's Note for details about the old poll and the new one.**

Neville was having a nice dream when he was awoke by raucous laughter. He sighed and jumped out of his bed slipping on his robe. He walked out of the room he was sharing with the other boys and groaned in frustration.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Harry, Ron and Luna were sitting around a table with a bottle of firewhiskey. Neville walked in and sat next to Ron.

"Imagine!" Sirius shout "It must have been too much to handle, I mean imagine. Harry Potter, whom he thought dead comes riding in on what looks like a reindeer with a dog following behind. I think I'd piss myself with laughter or fright. Lord Dark Wanker did!"

Harry and Ron grabbed each other laughing at the new nickname for the Dark Lord. James scowled at Sirius and sent a stinging hex at him. "Reindeer?"

Sirius yelped and giggled, leaning into the chair. "R-e-i-n-d-e-e-r." He longed out, winking at James. That was too much for Neville, he smacked Harry on the arm getting his attention.

"How much have you drank in the few hours?" Harry stared at him and shrugged his shoulders. "This is our second bottle." He said his face scrunched up in thought.

"They're, they're weak!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up. "They've only had a few sips and they're smashed!"

"This was my first time drinking, and from Harry and Ron's actions I'd imagine it is their first time too. That doesn't make us weak." Luna exclaimed, cocking her head.

Sirius stared at her and shrugged his shoulders. He sauntered into the kitchen singing a cheerful song.

Harry stood up, and immediately fell over and grabbed Luna to steady himself. His face turned red as he let go of her, but she just smiled.

Ron chortled and grabbed onto Neville, leaning in "Harry and Loooooney sitting in a tree, k-i-loooney." He then fell back into the couch in a fit of giggles.

Neville looked at Ron, shaking his head then turned to Harry who at that point rightened himself.

"I think, no I know I think we need some food." He exclaimed stumbling to the kitchen where his godfather was singing loudly.

James stood up and walked into the kitchen too, albeit much straighter than the two before him.

Neville leaned in his chair and groaned. "What's happened since I went to lie down?"

Luna leaned forward and giggled again. "Well James and Sirius were telling us stories of their time. Then the bottle was broke out and Ginny passed out pretty quick. Hermione noted how tired she was. much to Ron's chagrin and took Ginny to bed. Harry, Ron, and Sirius had a little bit more than they should have, while James and I drank in moderation. Sirius is funny, actually. I can see why he was well liked at Hogwarts."

Neville nodded, staring at Luna. "James? Sirius?"

"Mr. Potter is too formal, and Mr. Black just doesn't fit. Plus, I've spent a few hours getting to know them you'll be calling them that too, soon."

Neville groaned and sunk back into his chair He pinched himself hard then yelped.

"Well why would you do that?" Luna inquired, peering at him.

"I was kind of hoping I was dreaming."

Luna opened her mouth but laughter interrupt her from the kitchen and a bottle smashing. After the laughter died down she continued. "Dreams are just a figment our brain creates to stimulate our greatest realities and wildest fears. Which in fact we could be dreaming right now for haven't we achieved feats worthy of dreams lately? With Harry getting his father back and a real chance with his godfather. Us here to bond and the wizarding world pulling its head out of the sand I think we are in a dream. We may one day wake up and realize our folly. Or disappear when someone else wakes up for we are a part of their dream."

Neville stared at her, his mind blank after hearing that. Finally after a serene silence, he croaked out. "Are you sure firewhiskey is the only thing you've had tonight?" She laughed and pat Neville on the hand. "Of course silly, nothing else could have happened."

Harry, his father and Sirius Black walked in the room saving Neville from responding. Harry and his godfather were rubbing their heads. His father walked over to Luna and hand her and Ron a light golden vial.

Ron tore the cork off and downed it in a few swallows while Luna looked at it then back up at James Potter. "What is it?" She inquired.

"A sobering potion. It evaporates a vast majority of the alcohol that had recently entered your system."

She nodded and drank the potion, grimacing in pain.

"Gimme a headache potions Prongs please." Sirius Black plead,

Harry's father looked at his friend, and at Harry and Ron. He relent, pulling three vials out of his pocket and handing it to them.

"In the grave for 13 years and I can still drink better than these pansies, isn't that something?"

Black threw a weak punch at him but James blocked it. He moaned in gratitude when the potion spread through his system. Sirius plopped down on the couch next to Harry. Harry leaned over him, his head resting on the man's chest and he stretched.

Everyone enjoyed the comfortable silence for a couple minutes, until Harry's father broke it. "I'm going to make a spot of tea, we're overdue for a talk."

Everyone sat up a bit straighter, looking at James in confusion. "About everything that's happened the past few days." He then walked into the kitchen. Taking after his example Luna stood up and walked into the girl's room. She returned with a sleepy Ginny and Hermione in tow.

A couple minutes later and James came in the room levitating eight cups of tea. Each one float toward a person and James settled down next to Harry and Sirius. "So, we all need to talk" he said.

"About what?" Ron asked, leaning into the chair.

"About everything that's happened the last few days, Ronald." Hermione exclaimed leaning forward, "and pay attention."

"I was paying attention you blo-"

"Right what Hermione said, everyone pay attention" James agreed. "We need to recap everything we know to try and solve this puzzle." He held up a hand cutting off Ron's comment. "We'll do it in order as we know it."

Sirius jumped up and started pacing. "This is where it all began. Everyone here knows the events that lead to the battle in the DoM, correct?" At everyone's nods he continued. "When I allowed myself to fall to my cousins spell, I fell in the death veil. Harry ran in after me and we were greet by James and Lily. To shorten it, only James came back, we fought Voldy and came back to Hogwarts."

Hermione held up her hand pulling attention to her. "Should I take notes? Make detail, write questions we need to solve and how we could solve them?"

James and Sirius exchanged looks, having a silent conversation.

"That's fine, a good idea actually." James state. "Keep everything relevant and to the point so it's easier to go through." At her nod, James gestured at Sirius to continue.

"Right, well after the battle I was in a bit of a shock, being a free man and having my best friend back. I ran past Harry in my haste to get to James, in which he was going to the hospital wing."

He finished with a nod towards Harry.

"When I got to the hospital wing, I felt a searing pain in my scar and passed out. The next I remember after that is waking up chained to a bed with Dumbledore about ready to blast my head in." Harry state.

"You were a scary site mate." Sirius agreed.

"I guess I can take over from here." Ron state, wiping his brow. "Harry came in the hospital wing and collapsed. Neville and Ginny ran over to him, when he rose with his eyes red. He then attacked all three of us and I remember waking up in a secluded classroom with five other people."

"Who was the fifth person?" Harry inquired.

"Umbridge." Ron spat. She nod so he continued. "That's where my part ends I guess."

Sirius stood back up again. "This is where it get's tricky. We need to get to the bottom of these possessions. Alright Harry, you remember nothing?"

When he shook his head, Sirius continued. "Albus, James and I were running to the hospital wing. The wards had alarmed him that dark magic was cast. When we got there we saw Harry casting-"

"Tom." Harry interrupt. "Call him Tom during this part. That wasn't me."

Sirius nod and continue. "Tom cast the killing curse at fawkes, and the bird swallowed it. Tom and Dumbledore then had a battle of wills. He then proceeded to torture us with blood magic, shooting threads out."

"What did the threads look like?" Hermione inquired.

"They were gold and red." Sirius replied. Hermione scribbled something down and then gestured for him to continue. "Then." The man paused and swallowed. "Tom got James and I felt true panic. Dumbledore had a house-elf take him to the new makeshift infirmary and keep him alive. Tom then tricked Dumbledore out of the room and I had to battle Tom. Well, as you all know I was blast into the wall, and Dumbledore defeat Tom." Sirius finished with a flourish and sunk into his chair, giving James a one armed hug.

"I believe you're up Harry." His father gestured to him.

Harry looked across those surrounding him and nodded. Seeing smiles of encouragement. "Right, well. I woke up with Dumbledore. He showed me what had happened and it was shocking. After Dumbledore left me I went deep into my mind and started working on my occlumency. T-"

"How did you do that?" Hermione inquired.

Harry rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "Ok this is the difficult part. When Voldemort cast the killing curse at me for the first time and it failed. It rebound and killing him instead a piece of his soul split off." Harry stopped and looked around. "Have any of you have heard of a horcrux?"

Everyone shook their head.

'Well, it's as simple as this. It's an act of making oneself immortal by splitting your soul."

The girls gasped while the boys clenched their fists. "How?" Hermione asked in a weak voice.

Harry stopped his pacing and looked her in the eyes. "By cold blooded murder."

"Who'd put it past the bastard? Defiling magic in that way!" Sirius snarled.

"Harry nodded and sighed. "Well, it-"

"Wait!" Neville cried jumping up.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"You said a piece of his soul latched onto you?" He asked, fear shining in his eyes.

Harry swallowed hard and nodded.

The reactions were instant. Ron swore and Hermione hugged herself to him. Luna's eyes bugged out and Ginny moaned. Sirius leaned back into the chair his face chalk white and his father's fists clenched.

"When I got back into the hospital. Dumbledore's guess is that going through the veil weakened the barrier. Allowing it to take control. So yes, before you guys can ask I was a living horcrux."

"Was?" Hermione breathed.

Harry sent her a smile. "Was." He confirmed. "When they defeat Tom. Dumbledore and Snape went into my mind and severed the connection."

"It's gone?" Sirius asked a hopeful look in his eyes.

Harry nodded. "There was one setback."

"Setback?" Ron asked. "How can there be any setbacks?"

"When they tethered the connection and destroyed that part of the soul. All Tom Riddle's memories before that Halloween entered my mind."

Everyone started yelling at once.

"You have his memories?" Ron snarled, jumping up.

"There's so much we can learn!" Hermione exclaimed looking at him with a hungry look in her eyes.

Sirius banged his hands on the table to get order. "Ron, that doesn't make Harry evil-" 'I never said he was!' -It gives us a good advantage over the Dark Wanker. Hermione, I'm sure you can interrogate him later, and no Luna, sorry. The Dark Lord has never run across a Crumple Horned Snorkack."

Ron nodded, Hermione sighed and Luna closed her mouth, the question still on her lips.

His father took over. "Well, we'll get to the possessions and memories later, for now let's continue. Harry and I went to the gryffindor common room and found Neville and Ginny. We made up and were making our way to the great hall when-"

"My parents." Neville interrupt.

"Sorry?"

"What you told me earlier about them. Were you being honest?"

James looked bewildered at the question. "Of course, do you think I'd lie about something of that seriousness?"

Sirius perked up at the mention, but didn't say anything sensing the seriousness of the mater.

Neville shrugged. James looked at him for a moment, then, he too shrugged and kept on with the story. "We were talking, and the ferret attacked these three with behind. he took them down pretty easy and I proceeded to duel the little shit and his friends."

"Malfoy! The bastard!" Ron growled.

"Ronald!" Hermione chide.

"It's true! Him and his friends think they own the-"

"If we may?" Sirius asked, gesturing to James.

The two teens blushed and nodded abashed.

"Righto. Anyways, I took out all them except 2 it seems, I forgot about the one behind me and, boom I lost." James rubbed the back of his neck looking down. "Right, well they were taking us to Snape's fire... "

"The bastard!"

"Ronald!"

"...to floo us to the Dark Wanker when Harry awoke. Ginny you'll have to fill us in after. Two of the brat's cronies took her somewhere. and Harry's magic react after learning that."

Neville's face darkened at that. "Why'd you do it?" The boy asked.

"Do what?" Harry asked, alarmed at the look on Neville's face.

"You know what!" The boy spat, his anger growing.

"I don't! The last thing I remember was getting mad. Then I'm in the hospital wing waking up surrounded by Aurors as you lot are taking siege of it."

Neville jumped up and glared at him. "Bullshit! I was right there I heard you cast the curse!"

Ron jumped up and faced Neville down. "What's your problem, aye? Something's been off about you this whole time." He gestured to Hermione. "Reckon he's imperiused?"

Neville looked like he was going to hit Ron, and almost did if not for James interference. "Harry. Do you not remember casting the cruciatus curse at Draco Malfoy?"

Harry's face morphed into one of shocked terror, matching most of those surrounding him. "What? I never, I never did that!"

His father sighed and sat down. "Hermione, write that down too. We're going to need to figure out these hallucinations."

The girl in question nodded looking at Harry with pity and confusion in her eyes.

"I, I used the torture curse on Malfoy?" Harry asked, slumping in his chair.

Sirius pulled him close and sighed into him. "It seems so pup, but don't worry we'll get to the bottom of these, hallucinations."

Luna reached forward and pat Harry's knee. "Don't worry Harry. We all know you'd never do something so sinister on purpose."

Everyone nodded, except Neville who pursed his lips and gave a tight nod. He then stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"What's the matter with you?" Ginny asked, looking at him with anger shining from her eyes.

Neville spun around and glared at her. "I'll tell you what's wrong with me. I've been playing it in my mind and it makes no sense. Harry suddenly has these hallucinations and goes around throwing torture curses?"

Ginny jumped up and poked him in the chest. "You said it yourself! There's nothing you can do when you're possessed. I've been possessed! I would know."

Neville calmly pushed her finger down and looked around at everyone. "When he attacked us in the hospital wing I excused it. I've never been possessed but I believed you both. From what you said, the horcrux was removed so why were you possessed with Malfoy? Can you answer that."

The silence was oppressing as everyone was looking between Neville and Harry.

"Neville has a valid point." Hermione said quietly ignoring the accusing glare of Ron.

Before anyone could react to her statement Harry jumped up and stormed out of the room.

"Look what you've done!" Ron shout, jumping up and glaring at Hermione.

"Back off her!" Ginny snarled, pulling her wand.

"You're sticking up for her? After everything Harry's done? He saved you! You've had a crush on him for years and you can just turn on him like that?" Ron was spinning around looking at the room.

James stood up, glaring at the assembled kids. He looked like he was about to talk however he just sighed and walked after Harry.

Sirius looked at the kids and sighed. "Figure it out." He muttered and followed his best friend.

Ron looked like he was about to start yelling again but was silenced by Neville.

"I didn't want to cause a rift. It just doesn't make any sense."

Hermione held up her hand silencing Ron again. "I'm not saying Harry's evil or anything. Just think it through. Is he safe? From what he has told us the horcrux is gone. However, he still 'blacked out' and cursed Malfoy. We need to figure out why."

"So what? We just tie him up and test on him. Do you honestly think he'd allow it? I would fight all of you if you tried, and I know Sirius and James would too."

Ginny leapt out of her chair but was pulled back down by Luna.

"No one's fighting anyone." Hermione soothed. "We just need answers."

Ron glared at everyone "You're all mental. You three!" He gestured to Ginny, Neville and Hermione, "should know better than that!"

Hermione jumped up now and glared at him. "You were all for condemning him earlier Ronald!" Ron looked strickenly at her. "What, you'd forgotten about that?"

"That was different." Ron spluttered, shooting Hermione a withering look.

"How so?" Ginny challenged

"Because it was!"

Hermione send him a dubious look."You still haven't explained yet, you're sounding stupid."

"Don't call me stupid!" Ron snapped.

"If you actually listened you'd realize I didn't!"

"Are you saying I don't listen!" Ron yelled, clutching his fists.

"Don't snap at her!" Ginny exclaimed pushing past Luna.

"Stay out of this!" Ron shout.

"Don't yell her at!" Neville snapped.

"I'll yell at whoever I want!"

"Screw you!"

"Shut up!"

"I didn't call you stupid!"

"Shut up!"

Their threeway argument was end when Ginny shot a spell at Ron. Ron dodged and it hit Neville, whom in turn threw a spell at Ron which missed and hit Luna. Luna ran out of the room and Ron whipped out his wand.

"It's two on one Ron." Neville exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Traitor." Ron hissed and sent a flurry of spells at them, which were all blocked by Hermione. That angered Ron more, and he sent another volley of spells except this time all were aimed at Hermione.

She quickly blocked them and Neville and Ginny sent spells back at him. Ron dodged Neville's spell only to be hit by Ginny's. He hissed in pain as his arm burned bright red. He yelled and flicked his wand sending a spell at her that blew a hole in the wall behind her.

Her face darkened, and Ron realized his mistake. However before she could do so much as send a spell her wand, as well as Ron's and Neville's was ripped out of her hand.

The three teens spun around to see an infuriated Sirius Black and Luna. "Is this how you handle things?" He roared. "If so we may as well send you home now. This is war! If you three can't have different opinions without wands being drawn, then leave! Now!"

No one moved, and Sirius continued to glare at them. "You're staying? Understand this then. If any one of you so much as bump into Harry and upset him I will personally transfigure you into a rat and feed you to buckbeak! Ron. I commend you for sticking up for Harry but you need not resort to violence." Ron opened his mouth to retort but Sirius cut him off. "Hermione, Neville, Ginny. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're not only accusing the savior of the wizarding world but your best friend. More then that though, you're accusing my Godson. Get your act together, or I'll evict you three from this so fast your eyes won't even register it happening."

The three teens stared at him gobsmacked.

"Am I clear?" The man ground out, impatience written on his face.

Hermione and Ginny nod but Neville stepped forward. "Screw you, Black."

Hermione and Luna gasped, Ron and Ginny stared at him while Sirius's mouth parted slightly in shock.

He regained his composure fast and glared at the boy. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. It's your fault."

"Oh? You'll have to enlighten me to what I've done."

Neville point it at Sirius, anger etched on his face. "Everything! It's your fault my parents are where they are. If your family hadn't been there then my parents would be with me today!"

Sirius's face turned stony as he regard the panting teen. "Was I the one who cast the curse?"

Neville glared at him.

"You know the answer, you need not voice it. Frank and Alice were close friends. I was just as shocked and sad when I found out what happened as everyone else. If you've forgotten, my cousin was the one who killed me yesterday. I am not my family." With that Sirius turned heel and walked out the room.

"That was low." Ginny whispered looking at Neville.

"I didn't. I didn't." Neville stopped, a horror stricken look on his face. Before anyone else could talk he ran into the boy's room.

Ginny pushed her hands through her hair, looked at Hermione and went into the girl's room.

Hermione looked at Ron and sighed. "Will you?" She gestured at the room Harry, Sirius, James and Luna were in. Ron nodded stiffly and she let out a relieved sigh, following Ginny's example and left.

Ron sighed to himself and walked through the door leading to the sitting room. When he entered, James and Sirius turned to look at him. "Is everything alright?" The latter asked.

"The fighting stopped so I guess that's something."

Harry and Luna, who had been facing away from the door turned toward him too.

Ron focused in on Harry and gave him a weak smile. "I tried, mate."

He gave him a small nod and gestured for Ron to sit. "What happened? Luna told me how it start, and thank you by the way. But how bad did it get?"

Ron gestured to his shoulder, which was blisteringly red. "About this."

Harry grimaced and noded toward Luna. "She had a cut on her back." Said girl turned around and clean skin showed through a ripped cloth.

Ron winced and was about to respond before he felt a wand on his arm. The pain from the burn was instantly gone.

Ron spun around and threw James a thankful smile, the man was pocketing his wand. "Thanks."

James nodded and sat back down.

"Well." Harry start, looking at each of them. "What now?"

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. She pushed herself up, only to be jerked back down. She looked down and saw ropes holding her wrists to a table. She did not remember how she came to be where she was. Her head started whipping from one side of the room to the other, taking in her surroundings.

The room she was stuck in was pure white. Her table being the only thing in the room next to a lone door.

"Hello?" She called, a fearful tone to her voice.

She looked around, terror growing. The door opened, and a person stepped in. The person had a dark cloak on blocking the face.

"Welcome back to the land of the living ma'am." The man chuckled. "Literally."

"What?" She asked, craning her neck squinting at the man.

"You've been unconscious for a month. We had to make sure you were safe, you see."

"Safe?" She asked, her mind whirling.

"You're the first person who's ever fell from beyond the veil." The man paused. "Plus the chance to study you was too great to pass up."

Lily was beyond confused, but before she could ask the multitude of questions swarming her mind the man spoke.

"Someone will be by to feed and you see how you're adjusting." He waved his wands and the ropes vanished. Get used to your body again, you've been asleep for a a long time."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! I'm back. I finished the main part of the chapter about a week ago. Sorry I took so long to edit this, and then that part at the end I'm not sure where the ending part came from. Obviously you guys can assume what's happening at the end, but that's not going to come for a bit. What happened earlier, that fight I didn't want it to happen! However, it seemed it was bound to, the characters just wouldn't do what I wanted them to! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Gray**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTICE: I've rewritten chapter 1. If you'd like to reread it, I believe it is much better. Chapters 2-5 are going to take some time, but I'm hoping to have them all done by the end of July. I'll post each one as I finish revising it, that way anyone following it can reread them and get more than the original. I changed a lot in chapter 1, let me know what you think!**

Hermione's mind was moving faster than Harry on his Firebolt. She still couldn't comprehend what had happened. One minute they were laughing, and then they were throwing curses at each other. She walked into the room and saw Ginny curled up on her bed, her back to the door. Hermione sighed and glanced between her bed, and Ginny. As much as she would have liked to curl up into a ball and forget about life, they had to have a unified front.

She tentatively walked over to the younger girl and sat next to her on the bed. She wait a few seconds, and when Ginny made no move acknowledging her she spoke up. "Ginny?"

The bed shift as the younger girl rolled over, looking up at Hermione. "What?" She asked, her voice heavy with emotion.

Hermione looked at the younger girl and her heart almost broke at the hopelessness on her face. "We need to talk about what happened out there, we all need to come to some consensus."

Ginny pushed herself up and looked at Hermione, her hair cascading down her face giving her a miserable expression. "There's nothing to talk about. Ron and Harry hate me."

Hermione felt a pang at that but ignored it for now. "They could never hate you. Tensions were just high, understandable due to Neville's past with the curse, but still high."

The girl looked at Hermione, her eyes shining "You don't think Ron hates me?"

Hermione's chin wavered some but she kept it resolute. "Of course not."

Ginny sprung up and wrapped her arms around Hermione, knocking her onto the bed. Hermione was alarmed at first, but felt the girl sobbing into her shoulder. She slowly wrapped her hands around the other girl in a sign of comfort.

Slowly, the younger girls cried stopped, and the two remained like that, taking comfort in each other.

Ginny sat up and looked down at Hermione. "Thank you." She whispered.

Hermione nodded and smiled wobbly at the girl.

Both girls took a moment to regain their composure. Hermione stood and offered her hand to Ginny and was pleased when the girl placed hers in, accepting the help up.

"What do we do now?" The younger girl inquired.

Hermione bit her lip and looked around the room, as if the beds would give her an answer. "Should we go to Neville? Try and resolve this on his front and then take it to Harry?"

Ginny nod and smiled at her. Two girls stared at each other for a few seconds before Ginny broke the silence. "Thanks Hermione."

Hermione smiled at her and tugged her hand toward the door. "Let's go make everything right." Ginny met her pace and side by side the girls left the room. They walked into the wrecked sitting room and Hermione paused. She pulled out her wand and with a few flicks everything was fixed. Ginny looked at her with slight awe and Hermione blushed. "Charms is my best subject."

Ginny gave her an incredulous look. "That was advanced, Hermione. That's end of sixth year spellwork."

The older girl flushed more and shrugged. She started to walk to Neville's room and was quickly reminded her hand was still attached to the younger girls' when she was jerked back. She turned and gave the girl a questioning look, ignoring the heat creeping up her neck.

Ginny flushed slightly under the scrutiny. "It's just, do you think he'll want to see us? He was rather mad."

Hermione's lips thinned at the question. "It doesn't really matter honestly. We need to solve this sooner rather than later."

Ginny looked into the older girl's eyes, and must have approved of what she saw, for she nodded and they walked up to Nevilles door. Hermione pushed it open and they walked in. The sight that met them was Neville sitting in the chair from his desk, facing the wall a dark expression on his face.

"Neville?" Hermione inquired. The boy in question looked up, and the girls almost jumped back from the look in his eyes.

"Hermione. Ginny."

Ginny swallowed the nervousness his void eyes gave her and looked him dead center. "We need to talk through this."

Neville gave a dry laugh. "What's there to talk about? I screwed everything up."

Hermione walked over to him and leaned down. "How so?"

Neville jumped up and started pacing, causing Hermione to jump back in shock. "What do you mean 'how so?' You were there, I accused Harry of being dark. I called Sirius dark, why would they want me here now?"

Ginny could only watch as Hermione approached Neville, laying a calming hand on his shoulder. "We all messed up. But we can make it up to him by staying with him from now. We can help him control these, well whatever they are, and look into them."

Neville sighed and sank back into the chair. "I don't know where it came from. I saw red, I couldn't think of anything else besides that. I let my rage consume me, I'm no better than what I accused him to be." He put his head in his hands. "These past couple days have been surreal, almost like I'm going to wake up in the fifth year dormitory, and James is still dead, Umbridge is still lording over us and as odd as this is but things are still normal."

Hermione let out a chuckle, and it turned to full blown laughter at the looks the other two sent her. "I'm sorry. Once you're Harry's friend, the unexpected becomes the normal."

Ginny had a slight smile of that, and Neville looked at them both like they were crazy.

"You'll understand soon enough." Hermione said, a small smile gracing her face. "Despite the danger, being Harry's friend is worth it."

Neville looked down, his nervousness winning out. "What if he doesn't want me as his friend now?"

Hermione sighed and walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Harry's not that type of person Neville. If you're truly feeling guilty, you'll give him all your support in the future."

Neville looked up at her and smiled. "I hope so. How would I go about mending this wound."

Ginny walked over to the door and motioned for the other two. "We address it before it can sit and fester."

Neville's nervousness was back in an instant, but he slowly stood up.

"It'll be ok." Hermione state, and took Neville's hand in hers. "Let's make it right."

Together, the three walked out of the room and across the sitting room to the library.

They stopped outside the door and looked at each other, gaining confidence from each other. Slowly, they pushed open the door and walked inside. Harry and Ron were in an intense conversation on the benefits of tickling hexes in a duel with the occasional input from the other three when the door opened.

The five occupants of the room turned around and saw their 3 missing companions and everyone tensed.

After a moment of awkward silence, Sirius cleared his throat. "Yes?"

Hermione shuffled her feet and walked in, the other two following her lead. "I'm sorry Harry. We're sorry. Five years of friendship mean too much to me to just throw away. I can only speak for myself, but I'm sure the others agree. I'll continue standing with you in our fight against V-voldemort."

Ron released the breath he was holding and smiled. "Glad you're back with us. "

Sirius elbowed him. "She was only gone for a few minutes."

Luna looked at him intently and nodded. "Oh of course, but a lot can happen in that time."

Ron nodded and turned to her. "Exactly, in fact my stomach notices the time, I'm hungry again!"

Everyone was watching the display with varying emotions from humor to confusion.

"Well the stomach has a fas-"

Ginny cleared her throat. "Luna, please."

Lune looked at her innocently and nodded. "Of course, we can eat after this."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione interrupted him before he could speak. "We're truly sorry Harry."

Harry, however wasn't paying attention to her anymore and was instead looking at Neville who was returning his gaze, guilt written on his face."

"I've yet to hear anyone else apologize." James remarked, looking at the other two.

Ginny walked over to Harry grabbed his shoulder. "I never believed anything bad Harry, I just got caught up in the heat of the moment. Famous Weasley temper and all." She finished chuckling nervously.

Harry nodded at her looking at Ron. "She was just happy for the chance to hex me mate, mental she is." Ron exclaimed smiling, and subsequently wincing when she punched him on the arm.

Harry sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair. "What about you Neville, wh-"

"Look Harry I'm really sorry. I'm not sure what came over me, the curse has horrible affiliations with me. I wasn't thinking straight. I hope you forgive me." He stepped forward and looked at Sirius. "And I'm sorry about what I said, I was out of line."

Sirius waved him off smiling. "I lived with Slytherins growing up, trust me I've heard worse. Just care to remember I'm nothing like my family."

Neville nodded and looked at Harry nervously who was still studying his face intently. James put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Did you know you two are godbrothers?"

Both boys had surprised expressions on their faces. "I'm going by your expressions that you didn't know." They both shook their heads and James sighed. "There's so much you all need to be told, at least for the unforeseen future we're going to have plenty of time to learn."

Hermione quickly grabbed a seat and gave James her undivided attention. Everyone stopped to look at her and she turned red once Ron and Harry started laughing.

"Typical Hermione." Ron said, causing everyone else to chuckle some too. The other two grabbed a seat and everyone started talking, relieving some of the earlier tension. James and Sirius told everyone tales of their time in the Order, and even some shenanigans they pulled in the muggle world for fun every now and then. Soon, people started to go to bed, content that all problems were alleviated for now.

* * *

The next week flew by in the same routine almost. Everyone would wake up and spend the morning relaxing. Eating and talking, strengthening their bonds of friendship. Then, come noon they would have a quick lunch and go through a small physical exercise James and Sirius led. After that they would go through the seemingly endless library looking for any clue to Harry's hallucinations. They had no luck yet, but thankfully nothing had happened.

They were due to start practicing dueling magic that night, with Sirius and James leading them. Harry checked his watch and sighed, noting they had two more hours until they would start dueling. Harry turned back to his book and was about to start reading again when he was startled out of his revere from Hermione slamming her book shut. "I found something!" She exclaimed, visibly excited.

Harry and James jumped up and ran over to her. "What did you find?" Harry asked, growing excited too.

"Look here!" Hermione exclaimed and turned to the book. Growling in frustration when she realized she shut it. "Hold on." She said, flipping through the book.

"Why'd you close the book?" Ron asked, tilting his head at her.

"Why do you do a lot of things you do?" Ginny snipped.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Ron asked turning red.

"It means you're an idiot!" Ginny exclaimed a smile on her lips.

Ron closed his book and jumped up. "Why I!-"

"Relax, Ronald." Luna said, putting her hand on his arm, bringing him back into a sitting position. "I believe she was taking the mickey."

Ginny started laughing, with Neville and Sirius joining her.

"Ok! Here it is. 'A person may experience a phenomenon known as "fican" in which they see or hear things that are not actually occurring. This may cause a person to act out, or act unordinary. The recommended.' Oh." Hermione stopped and turned beet red.

"What is it?" James inquired peering over the book.

Hermione jerked the book back and mumbled "nothing." She regained composure and skimmed through a couple pages until stopping. "Ok, here it is. This is a rare side effect of experiencing phenomena in magic, or being around large and powerful bursts of magic repeatedly in a short period of time. Merlin himself is said to have had this 3 times in his life, each varying in time from a day to 6 months." Hermione closed the book and clapped her hands together.

"Well that explains it." James noted, giving the book an odd look.

Sirius walked over and picked the book up. "What exactly did you read that embarrassed you so much, Hermione?"

Hermione squeaked and ran out the room. Sirius picked up the book and ran through the pages for a few seconds before stopping. He read the section his face growing repeatedly red until he dropped the book and burst out laughing. Everyone stared at him as he fell to the ground unable to support himself he was laughing too hard. Everyone in the room was watching him bemused as he took a couple minutes to regain his composure and walked towards the door. "We're moving dueling up to 10 minutes. I need something to." Sirius stopped talking and started laughing again and walked out of the room.

Everyone in the room stared at the book with trepidation until Luna walked and picked it up. She skimmed through it until she found it and started reading. "The recommended treatment of this is to take the affiliated and tie them up on a pole and hang them upside down bare. Draw a runic symbol around them pertaining to purity and place 3 crows at each point of the symbol. Wait until the darkest of night and rub the afflicted down with Radishes until they reach a point of pleasure. Do this the amount of times the crows leave the circle. Once it is done, let the person down and make the crows eat the.' Oh my." Luna stopped and her face turned slightly green.

No one noticed she stopped reading for everyone was roaring in laughter. Ron and James looked at each other and nodded smiling evilly. They both ran up to Harry and grabbed him dragging him outside the room. Their room instantly morphed into one of a field during night. Harry started panicking and struggling while the others followed laughing. "Sirius!" James yelled and the man came running.

"Yea- whoa."

"Grab the pole!" Ron exclaimed."

Harry was thrashing and yelling, pleading, growing terribly desperate. "Guys! Please!" Harry exclaimed, looking like he may be sick. That was too much for the two holding him and they burst out laughing, letting him go.

"Oh man!" Ron exclaimed, holding his side. "You should have seen your face!"

Harry punched him on the shoulder and smacked his father upside the head. "That was cruel, oh lord that was cruel."

James grabbed Harry's shoulder and used it as a support. Still chuckling he asked "Did anyone get a picture?" He groaned at the shakes of denial. "Oh well, there are always pensieves."

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

Sirius walked over to him and slapped his back. "You'll get your chance for revenge on the dueling field." At that word the room they were in changed and there was a large platform, with a barrier around it and seats on one side.

"Excellent!" Sirius replied and dragged Harry up to the platform. "Right! I think we should start with a round of friendly dueling, aim to disarm your opponents, or another relatively harmless way of incapacitating them. "Who want's to duel first?"

Everyone jumped at the prospect and Sirius frowned. He looked at Harry and a gleam entered his eyes. "Ron! Get up here." Ron ran up the stage and smiled, bowing at the assembled group. Ginny booed him in which he gave her a rude hand gesture.

"Right," Ron started. "Who am I beating?"

Sirius grinned at him and pushed Harry towards the middle of his side. "Why Harry of course."

Ron's whole demeanor changed and he swallowed nervously. "Harry? Oh, hey mate. You know everything earlier was done in good fun, right?"

Harry smiled at him, his eyes narrowed slightly, causing Ron to gulp.

"Right! Everyone take their seats!" Once everyone was seated Sirius walked into the middle of the platform. "Line up!" Harry and Ron did so. "Bow!" At their bequest Sirius shouted "Duel!" and dove off the stage.

Ron started by sending a flurry of curses meant to disarm, stun, and other harmless stuff. Harry dodged all of them and in turn sent back a disarming curse which flew at Ron almost twice as fast as his hexes. Ron barely got a shield up and everyone stared at Harry. "How?" Hermione asked, her mouth hanging open.

"He's Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "Kick his ass Harry!" She yelled.

Ron frowned at that and sent another volley of hexes in which Harry threw up a shield and was shocked when every curse absorbed into the shield. Ron stood there with his mouth open, so Harry took the advantage and threw a stunner. Ron barely blocked that and had to spin out of the way of another stunning spell. Harry sent a disarming hex and tickling hex at Ron and laughed when Ron spun out of the way of the Disarming hex and into the Tickling one.

Ron fell to the ground howling in laughter and Harry accioed his wand grinning.

Those in the stands started cheering when Sirius silenced them all with a bang from his wand. "That wasn't a duel! That was a date. You think Death Eaters will stand around and wait for you to dodge and decide? You need to be constantly moving! Harry get off the stage, Ron." He flicked his wand and diminished the hex. "You too." He looked at James and gestured at the stage. "Jamie? Let's show these amateurs what a real duel looks like." James grinned and stood up, twirling out his wand. "It's been too long old friend."

The two friends walked onto the stage and bowed.

"Three." Sirius began, waving at the spectators.

"Two." James state. Twirling his wand.

"One." Sirius said, straightening his stance.

"Begin!" James shouted and immediately released a volley of curses varying in light. He then spun out of the way of Sirius own curses and rose a shield blocking some more. James conjured a glass and banished it at Sirius, who in turn used Reducto on it, shattering it in air. James flicked his wand bringing up a shield to block another spell and simultaneously transfigured the broken pieces of glass into small birds which flew at Sirius. The birds met an end of fire, when Sirius sent a large fireball at James. James flicked his wand and brought up two walls, one which the fire hit and one the curses traveling behind it hit. Both men stopped and grinned at each other.

"How'd you know there'd be curses behind the fireball?" Sirius asked.

"It's what I would have done." James replied. "Didn't you see the curse following the wall?"

Sirius tilt his head and then quickly dove to the ground when a near translucent curse flew over his head. "That was cruel Prongs."

"All's fair in love and war!" James yelled while sending a curse at Sirius.

Sirius blocked the curse and sent on of his own back. "This is love?"

James laughed and twirled his wand and to everyone's surprise the curse Sirius had sent froze in mid air. James grinned at the look on his friends face and transfigured the curse into a large lion, which charged at Sirius. Sirius swore and dove out of the way. Where the lion's paw struck the stage exploded, mimicking the spell it was transfigured from. All the kids gasped at the cleverness James displayed with the Transfiguration. Sirius scowled at the lion and flicked his wand, causing it to shrink in size to no bigger than an ant.

He looked around for James, not seeing him. Sirius spun around and sent a volley of curses so fast it looked like a rainbow flew out the man's wand. James, who was disillusioned matched his speed in dispelling the curses and sending back his own. Finally one got through and hit James causing him to drop his wand in pain. Sirius then flicked his wand and James robes turned pink. One more flick and a large bow appeared on his head. The students on the side were roaring with laughter bar Hermione who had a disapproving look on her face.

James grinned at Sirius as the man walked over to him. "That was exhilarating!" Sirius laughed and pulled the man up, pulling him into a brotherly hug. "Phew, that kids, was about as challenging as battling a second year. If we're going up against Voldemort, that duel would be compared to dueling between newborns. We need to train you up to past our level of dueling if you're going to have any hope of surviving the monster."

Sirius and James walked over to the sidelines and sat down. "Ginny, Hermione. You're next." The two girls walked onto the stage, bowed, and the duel began.

* * *

Harry walked onto the stage and faced Sirius, trying to hide his nervousness. "Okay pup. You have everything Tommy boy has, we just need to refine your skills. It's as simple as-" Sirius stopped talking and jerked his wand sending a spell straight at Harry. Harry instantly jerked his arm up and bat the curse away.

"Good job!" Sirius exclaimed. "Round two!" Sirius then send a volley of stinging hexes all of which Harry was able to block with surprising speed. "Ron! Get up here." Ron walked onto the stage and stood next to Harry. "Stand about ten feet to his left, almost a complete ninety degrees away from me." Ron complied and walked over to the spot. "Now, send stinging hexes as fast as you can on my signal." At Ron's nod, Sirius took up position and winked at Harry. "Now!"

Harry's was ducking, weaving, throwing curses away and bringing up shields so fast it was almost a blur. After 30 seconds of this Harry dropped to the floor from a spell that came from behind him and instantly jumped up. He blocked a curse from Ron and disarmed him, spun around and sent a wave of air at Sirius distracting him and dove out of the way from another curse. Harry spun around and saw Luna sending hexes at him too. He instantly sent a spell at her and blocked one from Sirius.

Luna blocked his spell and flicked her wand causing snow to fall on Harry. Sirius was flicking his wand shooting an obscure amount of spells a second. Harry dove away again and land roughly. He went to stand back up but was blast off the stage. He hit the wall and slumped down, aching all over.

"Sorry mate! I didn't mean to put that much power into it." Ron exclaimed running over to help him up.

"It's fine." Harry moaned.

Sirius walked over to them, clapping slowly. "Most impressive Harry. You're going to be quite the force to reckon with."

Harry smiled weakly at him, and tried to stand up but could barely manage it.

"Look's like we're going to call it a day." James replied walking over and helping Harry up. "Padfoot, let Neville and Luna duel while I take Harry to sit down and start preparing some food."

Sirius mock salute and barked for them to get on the stage. A door appeared and James walked Harry out and sat him on the couch in the sitting room. "Why do I feel this way?" Harry asked his father.

James laughed. "Your body isn't used to using that type of magic. Once we get some food into you, you'll be much better."

Harry nodded and leaned back in the chair, almost instantly falling asleep.

James chuckled to himself and resumed cooking.

* * *

Susan Bones threw the Daily Prophet away from her in disgust. Sharing looks with the DA of Hufflepuff she glared up at the head table, where Dumbledore sat acting as if everything was normal. Her best friend, Hannah Abbott grabbed the paper and shook her head. "Can you believe this rubbish?" She asked no one in particular. Those around her snort and shook their heads. "And Dumbledore's acting it all up, I wonder if he's doing this for his reputation." Ernie Macmillan, who was sitting next to the blonde girl shook his head. "It goes against everything we've ever heard about Dumbledore. I believe whatever is happening is planned."

Susan scoffed. "Why would Harry let his name get dragged through the mud like this?" At the looks she received from her friends she sighed. "This is so much worse than anything they've ever print, you all know it too." She gave the paper a disgusted look and picked up the paper, reading the front page.

 _ **Potter and Black: Dark Lords**_

 _ **By Rita Skeeter**_

 _Potter and Black have been secretly working together for ages unknown. Harry Potter, age 13 and Sirius Black, age 54 have been practicing Dark Magic together planning their takeover of the Wizarding World since estimated from Black's escape from Azkaban 3 years ago. Black truly convert Potter when they conspired to murder Cedric Diggory, during the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Potter came back from the task using You Know Who, the Dark Wizard Potter ironically vanished as a cover up. All Black and Potters plans backfired this June, on the 18th when Dumbledore was able to break free from the imperious curse Potter and Black had on him. You read correctly my readers, Potter and Black were able to mentally enslave Albus Dumbledore, defeater of the dark lord G_ _rindelwald. Potter and Black then had Dumbledore imperious loyal friends of the renowned Headmaster. On the 18th Potter and Black put a plan into motion that our sources at the Daily Prophet say they had been planning for months. Using the darkest of magic, Necromancy they resurrect James Potter, -lifelong friend of Black whom he betrayed to You Know Who, and subsequent father of Harry Potter-. The minister gave this statement at a press conference earlier today._

 _"James Potter is not the man he once was. Potter and Black brought him back and corrupt him with Dark Magic. Once a respected Auror and feared warrior in the first war, he is now nothing but a slave to Potter and Blacks bidding. The only way to honor the mans memory will be to put him back through the veil along with his son and ex-best friend. Only then will he, and his wife be able to rest freely."_

 _Minister Fudge, along with Albus Dumbledore promised the Wizarding World at a press conference earlier yesterday that they will do everything to capture Potter and Black. Aurors are being stationed at Hogwarts, and the Dementors are now roaming freely among the wizarding world in search of these Dark Wizards. Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones warns people to not approach the two under any circumstances. She told this reporter "They are backed into a corner. Cut off from their support and their life of luxury. However when you wound an animal, you also make it more dangerous. Fearful for it's life. Do not approach these two men without proper caution."_

 _From tragic hero to Dark Lord, Harry Potter has a 500 million galleon bounty placed on his head, while Sirius Black has a 5 million galleon bounty. Remus Lupin, the only man thought to be helping Potter and Black is in a holding cell, awaiting his execution which will take place in a week._

 _For a full report on Harry Potter life, continue to page 5. For a full report on ex-auror Sirius Blacks life, page 11._

 **Hello all! There was much more I wanted to write for this chapter, but I felt the end was a fitting end. This chapter took 4 hours to get it to the point it's at now. I've also revised chapter(s) 1,6,7, and 8. Before I post chapter 10 I'm going to go through and revise each chapter, and possibly rewrite some of them. The overall plot will be the same, but if I rewrite any chapters they're going to be completely different in detail. I believe I'll do one chapter a day.**

 **If there's anything wrong with this chapter, or something you feel can be added to it review and tell me! Also, remember the poll is up. Personally, I'm thinking of taking the pole down and just doing Susan/Harry but I'll keep the pole up for now.**

 **Anyways, see you all tomorrow with a new chapter 1!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Gray.**


	10. Chapter 10

**8/21/2016: Every single chapter is revised to the best of my ability! First, the plot is the exact same. The way it is told, however. Chapters 1-4 were heavily changed, while the rest I just fixed any irregularities I could find. If you haven't read any of them since they first came out, I highly recommend going back and rereading them.**

Harry swallowed nervously, staring into the deep grey eyes. Sirius winked at him, a feral grin on his face. "You can do it Harry." His father whispered, standing next to him. The look on his face betrayed his thoughts because his father grimaced. "Well, probably not. But make damn sure you get him good first."

Harry's pulse quickened more, his hands clamming up. He didn't dare wipe them on his robes, yet he show his nervousness. He looked toward the stands and all his friends were sitting, faces solem. That didn't help his nerves. His father's voice rang out snapped him back to attention. "Duelers, bow." Sirius and Harry complied. He walked to the side of the stage. "Three." Harry snapped upright and focused on Sirius. "Two." Sirius smiled viciously at him, narrowing his eyes. "One!" James exclaimed and jumped off the stage.

It had been a week since their first dueling session and Harry had improved mountains. That showed as he held his ground from the first volley of curses. Harry knew his shield was weakening, fast. He send a quick curse using the last of the power and jumped to the side bringing up another one. He was quickly knocked off his feet and blast backwards. Harry barely had time to roll out of the way before a rush of water slammed into his previous position. He quickly jumped up and flicked his wand at Sirius, a button flying towards the man.

Harry had to spin away from another spell and grinned, Sirius hadn't seen it. He engorged the button to 5 times it's size and sent a blast of fire after it. Sirius was bowled over from the button, and had to stay down lest get burnt. Harry got distracted from his father's laughter but quickly regained focus. Harry pushed his magic into conjuring a stone wall, which he was still shaky at.

Sirius dispelled the fire and jumped up a grin on his face. "Clever pup, a button. I never would have thought of that." He then jerked his wand up and shot a stunner at Harry. "Creativity." Sirius state, lowering his wand. Harry dispelled the stunner and looked at Sirius questioningly, he wasn't already accepting defeat? The answer hit him, literally, when he was charged over from behind. He blearily heard a scream from the stands as his head was ringing. He spun over but was knocked down again. He looked up and felt his breath leave him. Standing over him was a black bear, and it looked angry. It roared and went to slam down on Harry before it vanished.

Harry managed to stand up and saw Sirius grinning over him, twirling his wand. His father was angrily walking over with everyone else following.

"That was brilliant!" Neville exclaimed when they were in earshot. Subsequently everyone bot Sirius glared at him.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" James yelled, pointing at Sirius.

"Ah Prongs don't be like that. It wouldn't actually hurt him." Sirius exclaimed.

"I'll say. My back's on fire." Harry muttered, his back aching all over.

"Are you hurt bad?" Ginny asked and ran over, holding his arm.

"He said his back not arm, Ginny." Ron sniggered.

Hermione rolled her eyes but before she could respond Sirius clapped. "Righto, here's everything you did wrong. First, you're still scared when dueling. You don't want to hurt me, which first you couldn't if you tried. Second, you can't have that mentality. Also, when you got me down on the ground, you should have upped your assault not hault it. A death eater isn't going to wait for you to get up, although you may not have to worry about that. From what you've said about your encounters with him. The Dark Lord may start to monologue about this new food place he found last week, giving you plenty of time to get up." A couple chuckles came from that comment but everyone was still unimpressed.

"It wasn't right, still. Setting a Black Bear on him." Hermione started, with James and Ginny nodding along.

"Be thankful it wasn't a spider!" Ron exclaimed.

"Right or not, it will help you lot survive. Dumbledore hasn't come in

here at all and it's been two weeks. Instead of sitting around, I'm going to try my damned best to whip you into shape." Sirius state, looking at all of them seriously.

"How much is there you can actually teach us that you haven't already? It seems like all we can do now it practice." Hermione intoned, looking at Sirius curiously.

Sirius grinned at her, his eyes flashing. "All of you, on the stage." He barked, grinning maniacally. James put his head and his hands groaning loudly.

"You've screwed us all, Hermione." Once everyone was on the stage, Sirius walked over to the other side and set up the boundary wards.

"You can't be serious, you're going to duel all seven of us?" Ginny exclaimed, her face shining in disbelief.

Sirius laughed. "Yes, I am serious. Literally." He chuckled at his own joke. No one else did. "Oh don't be so morose you lot, I'll go easy on you if you smile some!"

Ginny drew her wand and had an excited look on her face. "We can take him, he'll be out cold in seconds."

Sirius's face turned predatory and he started pacing, like an animal debating their next move. "It's settled then! All of you will duel me, get ready quick!"

Instantly everyone straightened, spreading out some. "I don't think this is too smart." Ron mumbled, his face pale.

"You've all improved tremendously, now is the time to put that training to the test." James replied, looking at Sirius with calculating eyes.

"That's the spirit!" Sirius exclaimed, his face lighting up. "Now, on the count of three everyone try your best to take me out. One, Three!" With that Sirius sprung into action. Seven spells shot out of his wand, each heading for a person. He then conjured a ball of glass and sent it at James. Everyone on the opposing side was caught off guard but blocked their spells. James went to deal with the ball when Ron charged forward. "Reducto!" He yelled, blowing the ball up. Sirius grinned and flicked his wand, all the shards went into a steady flow. He blocked two spells from Hermione and Ginny. Sirius sent the flow of shards at Neville, who started shaking. A squeak escaping his lips.

James quickly conjured a wall and held it, sweat dripping down his face pouring all of his magic into keeping the wall up.

"Watch out!" Harry yelled raising a shield, however the stunner flew past it and dropped his father.

The battle came to a pause as Sirius laughed at his victory.

"It was a trap!" Hermione exclaimed, shooting Ron a look.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"I knew someone would blow the ball up, it was the perfect plan." Sirius intoned, bowing to the group. "Now do your worst" and he lept into action. Harry had to jump out of the way as a spell shot past him. Ron dove to the ground while Hermione conjured a shield. Neville and Luna were sending spells at Sirius to no avail. Harry rose his wand and shut a stunner at Sirius. It zipped past all the other spells but was reflect off the dome shield and barreled into Luna, throwing her off the stage.

Harry and Ron found themselves side to side blocking and throwing curses as fast as they could. Sirius jerked his wand up and a deafening boom resound from it, startling everyone. Harry quickly rose a shield and almost lost it when something crashed into it. Harry could barely see, the blue of his shield flowing into him. He felt his shield start to crack when Ron stepped up and pushed power into it, adding his own layer. They started to push forward, keeping their shield strong. Harry looked to his right and saw torrents of water flowing past him. He saw the shimmer of another shield and pulled Ron towards it. They slowly made their way over, fighting the water and came upon Hermione who gladly joined their shield.

"Hold the shield!" Harry yelled, over the downpour of water. He dove into his mind and called everything Tom knew about countercurses. Harry found a couple things at the start and retreat. He quickly flicked his wand and froze a pallet of water, pulling it behind their dry shield. He put an unbreakable charm on it and sent it towards where he hoped Sirius was. Instantly the water stopped flowing, and they dropped their shield. Sirius was lying on the edge of the stage, trying to stand up. Harry looked around and saw Neville lying off the stage, soaking wet and unconscious. Luna was waving her wand over him drying him off. He saw Ginny and quickly glanced over at Sirius who was standing up.

"Give me cover fire!" Harry yelled and ran towards her, somehow still on the stage. He helped her up and noticed she looked worse than Neville. Water clung to everything she had on and she was shivering. Her overshirt had been blast off and Harry felt himself starting, noticing for the first time she wasn't just Ron's little sister, but a very attractive girl. Ginny opened her mouth to comment, but shivered violently instead. Harry quickly cast the most powerful warming charm he knew on her, and himself. Before anything else could come from that moment, a bright flash and resounding boom filled the stage. They tore their eyes off each other and looked back in horror as a thin beam of lightning blast Hermione into the wall behind the stage. She slunk down unconscious, the front of her shirt torn and lightly bleeding.

Ron roared and upped his attack, but was soon hit with a curse and slumped over. He was swept off the stage, while Harry and Ginny ran up to take up the other's spot. Harry heard Ginny draw in a breath and he gasped himself when he saw Sirius. His whole body was alight with power, eyes brimming with madness watching their every move. "Did you know the only two people who have ever beaten me in a duel are Remus and Lily? They had to work together to achieve it, let's see if you two can do the same." He hissed and resumed his assault.

Harry felt panic start to blossom, as Sirius's curses got more and more lethal as the duel went on. He narrowly dodged a jet of fire that would have definitely left severe burns when Ginny screamed out. He turned spun around and saw her shoulder had a massive cut on it. Harry hissed and sent a reductor curse at Sirius who blocked it. He flicked his wand with a bang Ginny's head snapped back and she fell to the ground. Harry felt the blood pouring in his head. He flicked his wand a shard of ice flew at Sirius. Sirius laughed, looking terrifyingly like someone else. He sent a purple fireball that cackled the air behind it. It absorbed the piece of ice. Harry flicked his wand up and a giant rush of wind knocked the fire into the safety wards, diminishing it. Harry had lost most sense of himself, he only saw someone who needed to be taken down.

Harry jerked his wand a giant clump of tar flew at Sirius, coating him in it. Sirius growled and started vanishing the messy black substance. Harry sent a jet of fire at Sirius, but it was quickly turned back towards him. Vanishing the fire, Harry conjured a needle and transfigured it into a lion, sending it after the man. Harry felt himself slipping and he gave in greedly, needing to beat his opponent.

Sirius felt the power, thrill, and adrenaline leave him. Real terror filled him when he realized how lost in the duel he had become. The terror only increased when after slaughtering the lion he noticed Harry had become still. He cautiously watched him and gasped when Harry looked up, and his eyes radiated hate. Green eyes now ice, madness swirling in the eyes. Sirius had to quickly dodge as Harry sent a bright purple curse at him and dodge again when a sickly yellow curse blew the stage up where he had been standing.

He sent a stunner and marveled that it had barely left his wand when it was vanished. Sirius felt the situation rising and felt true panic rise in him. He conjured a bear behind Harry again but shrunk it before the boy could notice. He sent another volley of stunning spells and Harry laughed at that, his voice dark and raspy. He flicked his wand and the curses formed together and flew back at Sirius.

Sirius quickly dispelled the curses and dove the the ground.

"..."

Harry snarled, his voice brimming with darkness. Sirius dove out the way and quickly enlarged the bear, which was fortunately almost right on Harry. The bear springing up all of the sudden bowled Harry over. Sirius ran over and shot a stunner at Harry which was blocked. He followed up with a reductor curse and was stunned when the Barry jumped in front of it, blowing up. Sirius quickly brought up a wall and multiple curses slammed into it. Harry blew the wall up but Sirius blast all of the debri back at him. When the dust cleared, Harry was lying over, clothes torn and bloody. Sirius carefully walked over and jumped back in surprise when Harry launched his hand up and an exploding curse flew out at point blank range. Sirius quickly reacted and brought up a shield, but was blast backwards when it bounced off and hit Harry full brunt in the chest. Sirius scrambled up and felt extreme horror seeing Harry. Blood was pouring from his chest, a hole showing a lot of blood and chunks of flesh.

Sirius quickly tore down the safety wards and screamed for help, running over to Harry trying his best to stabilize him.

 **A/N: I wrote more to this, but I felt it was too awkward for a scene break. I'll finish up and edit chapter 11 and hopefully get that up in a weeks time to make up for the shortness of this chapter.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Gray**


	11. Chapter 11

The bottle on the table expressed emotions unadulterated. Reflecting off one of the many sides, the fire bloomed. It's twisted appearance giving away to the merry dance as it sang to the hurried movements of the occupants in the room. Although the value of the bottle really depends on the perspective of the viewer. The bottle is a shame to some, for it represents what they would never fully agree with. Other's would disregard the meaning of the bottle entirely, instead creating a new meaning of their own. Regardless of what the viewer's own image, the flames merrily reflect off.

The bottle remained untouched. Albeit upset towards the frantic conversations happening around it as they disturbed the position of the flame. The fire became more and more pronounced on the bottle, a glaring orange in contrast to the black. Slowly, the flames stopped their wild dance, opting for a slower rhythm. The position of the fire abruptly changed, rotating as the bottle jerked. The motion flipped the flames upside down. And as if the clocks had reversed, the effects happened in opposite synchronization. The liquid in the bottle splashed at the fire from the vibrations. However what would have been a sure end in other circumstances, the fire stood happily.

Ignoring the glare sent by James for slamming the bottle, Sirius sunk into the seat, gratefully relieving his feat of the burden. Tireless hours were spent trying to heal Harry. Surprisingly, Hermione had been the most helpful in that area. Even after all their work, he wasn't responding. Physically fine, but lying in a coma, and the only option they had was to wait. James had sent the kids to bed after they finished doing everything they could possibly do. Sirius's shaggy head stayed in a downwards tilt. While they were trying to save Harry, there wasn't time for shame or blame. Now though, he had to face the music.

Sirius ignored James' call, too ashamed to face the disappointment. It was only when his friend called him again, this time an angry edge following the voice. A shaggy mop of hair jerked upwards, staring over the disheveled man's shoulders. "Yes?"

"Don't do this, we can't have you falling apart too." James snapped, bursting free from his chair. "Look at me dammit, it's my son over there at least pay me that respect."

Sirius forced his eyes to meet the eyes of his friend. Hard hazel eyes met

uncertain grey orbs. "What do you want from me? I've done enough damage in your life. First Lily now Harry, I can't stay around you James, next it'll be you."

James snarled and clipped Sirius's eye with his fist. Surprised, Sirius jerked back on the couch, barely managing to keep it upright. "Lily wasn't your fault! Don't abuse her memory like that. Use her death for Voldemort and Peter, they're the ones at fault and they're who she wants justice reaped on." James stopped, trying to compose himself before continuing. Before he started talking he noticed Sirius was trembling, hands clenched white and hunched over. James sighed and walked over to the couch, slumping down next to Sirius.

"Padfoot look at me." James winced as he saw the tears brimming in his friend's eyes. "I'm mad, I'm royally pissed, I want nothing more than to pound you into a flobberworm, b-"

"'Then do it! It's more than I deserve. I hurt him, real bad James. Even if he recovers he'll always have a giant nasty scar. Maybe he'll have trouble walking, bending over. Maybe it'll be like the old war stories and his body will hurt when he's cold." Sirius stopped and drew in a breath. "How can I ever forgive myself?" He asked quietly.

"The answer to that question is easy." James state, looking at Harry's still form. "One, you didn't mean to do it. Two, Harry would want you to forgive yourself. He'd want you to learn and control yourself. The same that's going to have to happen with him."

"How can you say that?" Sirius asked aghast. "I nearly killed him, James, you should hate me, spit at my presence."

James sighed and clenched Sirius's shoulder. "I'm not mad that you hurt Harry." Before Sirius could interrupt James raised his hand. "I'm royally pissed that you hurt him, any sane father would be. However, I'm more upset that you lost control of yourself. The reason I haven't turned you into a flobberworm and diced you up for potions is because I understand why you did."

Sirius's eyes widened some and he went to speak but James cut him off. "Think of it Padfoot, come on think. That was your first true challenge on a magical level in near fourteen years. I'm disappointed in myself that I didn't predict that sooner. I remember our fight with Avery and Malfoy, how Dumbledore near kicked you from the Order when he heard what you did to Avery. Sirius you're going to need to practice up on your occlumency, you need to full control."

Sirius nod and for the first time in near ten hours allowed a smile on his lips. "I still managed to beat you seven. Until evil Harry kicked in, but I doubt Merlin himself could win a duel against him then."

James froze, eyes widening. "Evil Harry?"

Sirius froze too, realizing the danger he was in. "Not Voldemort-Harry, his eyes didn't turn red, more like reddish green."

"Reddish green?" James asked in dry humor.

"Yeah, weird right?"

"It is weird." James agreed. "Almost as weird as this being the first time you're mentioning this, in casual conversation nonetheless."

Sirius winced and started to throw out excuses. James consent and dropped the tardiness of the information. They'd spent the majority of the day working on Harry. No need for added stress.

James groaned and put his head in his hands. "How much longer can we stay here, Padfoot? We need to figure out what's wrong with Harry, which we're probably going to need an expert for. I'm scared to go out without any knowledge of what's waiting for us. I'm also scared to stay in here where Harry can go full Voldemort on us."

Sirius kept his focus on Harry's still form. "Once he recovers, we'll be out of here James. We'll plan until it's the perfect plan, and we'll make our escape from this room." The two friends then turned to idle chatter, trying to keep conversation off their current predicament.

Harry remained stubbornly in his sleep, as the hours turned into days. Six days passed, and everyone in the room was tense. Worry bit at Hermione and Ginny, noticeably rolling off them in waves. James tried to be the rock of the group, but it was a mostly unsuccessful endeavor. Ron was unapproachable by everyone except Sirius, who surprisingly was able to appeal to the boy. Neville was tense and withdrawn, mirroring Harry. Luna was herself, although the spark that made her shine was noticeably absent.

The solemn mood that had haunt the group since the incident with Harry was most prominent. James shoved the pile of books he had off the table and rest his head in their place. Oblivious to the abashed look Hermione threw his way, James groaned. "We're not going to find anything in the books."

Two slaps rang through the room as Ron and Sirius shut their books. "That's something I can agree with." Ron state to Sirius' nod.

James stood waved his hand around the room, vanishing the books and tables to Hermione's dismay. "I don't know why you lot are so against me walking out with the cloak on, nothing can penetrate it."

Hermione tut and leaned forward in her chair. "I never told you

to do it. Just to consider if the risk of being caught is worth not being here for Harry."

Wildly, "that's what I'm saying! You're not telling me not to, but you're wording the outcome in the worst possible way to inspire my guilt." James walked over to the door leading to the main room and paused. "I'm tired of sitting here doing nothing, if nothing else we need to know what we're up against."

Sirius jumped up and ran towards him. "Count me in." The duo left the room, with Hermione and Ron scrambling to follow.

"You two can't just leave, at least let us come." Ron sputtered, standing in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, looking between Ron and Hermione and James digging in Harry's trunk.

"James is going outside of the room." Hermione state.

"Ooh. Count me in." Ginny state, jumping down from the stool she was on.

"No." James stopped and looked through the three teens. "The cloak isn't large enough to fit all of us. It'll barely fit Padfoot and myself as it is." He stopped looking throughout the room. "No. It's risky, but it'll have to be our goal."

"Mind filling us in mate?" Sirius inquired, slinging himself around James' shoulder.

James shrugged him off and walked over to the door, cloak and map in hand. "What you're going to have to do, is risky but I have faith you lot can handle yourself. I'll try and set up a ward on the corridor blocking disturbance too."

Ginny walked over to him, Ron and Hermione trailing. "What exactly is it you're planning on having us do?"

James stopped, redness creeping up his neck. "Right, sorry. You need to will the room open when we're out of it. I'm not sure what we're up against on the other side. The map is still frozen. I'm not sure if the blasted thing isn't working around the magic, which it should be. Or." James froze, looking at the three teens. "We're moving at our own time, and we have a whole bunch of aurors out there."

Before the teens could comment on that theory, James beckoned Sirius over to him, lifting the cloak. "Call Neville and Luna in here, and keep an eye on Harry. We may be gone for a few minutes, it may be a few seconds." James threw the cloak over his head and lift it for Sirius.

Before Sirius ducked under it he looked toward the kids. "If we aren't back within an hour, block the room. Promise me you will, until Harry recovers."

Ron start, "Sirius we ca-"

"Promise me."

Hermione stepped up and nodded, looking pale. "We will."

"Hermione!"

"It's something we need to do to keep Harry safe, Ronald."

Sirius looked at Hermione, and the other two for a couple more seconds. He then went under the cloak. A few seconds passed and the door creaked open a sliver. It opened more and more, slowly until it stopped, and abruptly closed. The teens shared looks before Ginny bound into action. "I'll get the other two."

* * *

Sirius and James were shoulder to shoulder as they left the room which had

been their solace for the past few weeks. The map was out and the two were studying it intensely when it suddenly went blank. Before either could call out in shock, it slowly started to reform. James gasped and point at the room behind them, which had previously not been on the map.

"Siri.." James whispered in awe.

"We didn't put this on James, and I know Harry didn't."

"Maybe the room add itself on the map." James said, turning to look at the wall they'd just come out of.

"That's not right James. I'm all for the extraordinary, but that's going too far."

James started laughing which drew an incredulous look from Sirius. "What now you're laughing at me? At least something hasn't changed."

James laughed even harder and grasped his friend on the shoulder. "Sirius we use magic! Since when has life ever been normal?"

"That doesn't count and you know it. We were raised on magic, Prancer." Sirius snapped.

"Prancer?" James grumbled in indignation. I'm not a reindeer Betsy."

"Betsy? How does Betsy relate to dogs?"

"A dog can be called Betsy, it's a perfectly normal dog name." James retort.

"I wasn't arguing whether a dog can or cannot be called Betsy, I was asking

a dog would be called Betsy." Sirius shot back.

"That's like asking

a person has the name they have. It's a name Padfoot."

"Yes but we're talking about dogs, James. I happen to know that dogs are very sensitive to what they're called."

"You're joking?" James inquired, peering at his friend trying to determine if he was being earnest.

"I'm serious, very much so." Sirius grinned.

James groaned and put his head in his hands. "Let's just get a move on. We're getting off task." The two sobered up at the reminder of why they were outside and quickly resumed studying the map.

"Look James, damn near everyone's in the Great Hall."

"There are aurors stationed at the entrances of the school." James state, pointing to the groups of two all over.

"Better them there then in our way." Sirius state.

James nod and started to fold up the map. Sirius stopped him. "What're you doing?"

James threw him a look and continued folding. "We stepped out for recon, nothing more."

"We can go to the Great Hall under the cloak, keep an ear out for any news. See how long it's been." James stopped and looked at the map, debating himself. Finally, he seemed to have made a decision for he started folding it.

"Only to listen, nothing more." James state, at which Sirius nod raptly.

The duo made their way down to the Great Hall, checking the map every few minutes as a precaution. In what seemed like an eternity, the Entrance Hall was finally in reach. James grabbed Sirius and stopped their movement. He point at the Auror leaning against the door. Sirius raised his wand to his temple and wiggled his eyebrows. James scowled and shoved the wand down. He put a finger to his lips and point at the Great Hall door, which was ajar. Sirius nodded, and they crept to the door.

The two walked into the hall, slinking to the edge of the wall to avoid any bustling students. Sirius grabbed James arm and point at the head table, where Dumbledore reside back at Hogwarts. James jerked his arm and the two slowly made their way to the table. Halfway there, the Headmaster's head swivelled to the pair, eyes widening a fraction before he subtly shook his head. James nod his head, pointing at himself then Sirius.

Dumbledore shook his head and made a show of knocking a paper off the table. "Ah. I was reaching for one of those delightful sausages. I did not see the paper there." The Headmaster exclaimed at Professor Mcgonagall's look. Unfortunately, he spoke loud enough to warrant unwanted attention.

"Sausage?" Professor Sprout called from his left. "I don't see any sausage."

Dumbledore froze mid reach for the paper. "Whatever do you mean Professor Sprout? There's a wonderful plate of sausage next to the pitcher of Pumpkin Juice."

"There are no sausages there, Headmaster." Professor Mcgonagall state. "However a full platter of toasted bread."

Dumbledore straightened up. "I mean that platter of Pumpkin Juice." The Headmaster state, nodding his head in the direction of the student body.

"The Hufflepuff house table?" Professor Snape drawled from his right.

"Why yes. Thank you Severus."

James and Sirius were staring at the professor's, completely confused. Eventually, the professor's dismissed the behavior of the eccentrics of Albus Dumbledore and went back to their own meals.

James nudged Sirius' shoulder and mouthed 'paper.' The shaggy haired man nod his head and jerked towards the closest house table. The pair made their way over there and spot a gap in the table, just enough room to squeeze in, grab a paper and leave undiscovered. However, plans are usually simple in the mind compared to the complexities of the performance.

Sirius reached out to grab a spare paper at the same time a student reached over to grab second helpings. A scream tore through the hall as the student's hand closed around Sirius' arm. As the student jerked back in fear, the cloak was torn off of James and Sirius. It was as if a silencing charm was cast over the hall. Hundreds of wide eyes were glued to the pair, waiting for the consensus to move.

Sirius finished reaching out for the paper and tucked it in his waistband, every eye following his movements. "I'll just be taking this." His voice rang through the hall as he quickly snatched the cloak back up and gave it to James. "And this too." With that, pandemonium broke. The students at the Ravenclaw table scurried away from Sirius and James, many people started screaming. Professors jumped up, wands drawn. Sirius looked at James and was about to talk before a resounding boom rang through the hall.

Professor's and Auror's froze in mid spell cast, students stopped panicking and the room was once more quiet. "I trust this can be resolved peacefully. No one need cast a spell." Dumbledore was standing wand drawn but not raised. As everyone in the room was watching, he smiled. "Everyone please take a seat, I trust this will go much smoother if there is less commotion."

The student body quickly sat down, Gryffindors at the Slytherin table, to their disgust. Hufflepuffs at the Ravenclaw table and so on.

An auror cleared his throat and point his wand at Black. "You're under arrest Black. Come quietly, or we'll be for-"

"I'm not much one for silence, you don't mean quiet as in no talking do you?" Sirius inquired, shocking the auror with the interruption.

"Yes, quietly. Now, place your wa-"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I like talking you see."

"Take him down!" The auror yelled. "He's refusing to come peacefully."

"I never said I wouldn't come peacefully!" Sirius yelled, ducking out of a spell.

As two more auror's burst into the room a blinding light flashed through the hall. The auror's were waving their wands but no magic was being released.

"Blacks' turned me into a squib!" A panicky auror cried out.

"I can't use magic either." The original auror state.

"That was actually my doing." Dumbledore said, walking from around the head table.

"We need to arrest him, how do we do that with no magic?" One of the auror's inquired.

"We take this out of the Great Hall." Dumbledore intoned. "I shall not have any of my students harmed by accidental spellfire. And seeing how the wards react, Hogwarts herself is in consensus."

"You talk as if the school is alive." An auror muttered.

"Ah." The Headmaster mused, stroking his beard. "From the current state of things, would you doubt it? What else could bring upon such powerful magic as to block magic."

"That makes my head hurt." James threw in. He shrugged as the auror's glared at him.

"Now, I believe she will be more permitting as long as take this away from the students. Come gentlemen, to the grounds." Dumbledore then strode past everyone and out the door.

Two auror's went to grab the men but they rushed past them after Dumbledore. Ignoring the shouts, the men took off at a full sprint. They round the corner and threw on the cloak, pushing up against the wall as flat as they could.

The auror's ran past them. "Use your wands!" The apparent leader shout. "Accio cloak." The cloak didn't budge. "Damn Dumbledore, we had them." The auror stopped the others from running off. "Let's go back to the Ministry. I'd always thought Dumbledore was weird, but I'm beginning to suspect something else is going on here." The other three auror's agreed and the four walked out of the giant oak doors.

When the auror's were out of range, Sirius turned to James and the two gaped at each other for a moment. "What the actual fuck just happened?"

SJ

Blackness was apparent, Harry knew that much. He'd been using every method of occlumency known to him, but the blackness was still suffocating. It had been an unprecedented amount of time. Harry was reviewing everything that had happened since the battle in the Ministry. Nothing made sense, but he supposed that the essence of magic was the abnormality.

Light interrupt his musings. Light in the form of a dark figure. Slowly the figure came into better focus, and Tom Riddle was before him.

"Tom? What's going on?" Harry asked, desperately happy at the reprieve from the darkness.

"Harry." Tom state cooly, looking the boy up and down.

"Tom?" Harry asked again, the feeling of unease tingling through him.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Tom mocked. "I never expected much of a challenge, but you almost made it too easy. You basically hand it over."

Anger rose in him at the slight jabs. "I don't understand."

Tom laughed. "Why am I not surprised. I've had a few days in your head, your memories and experiences laid out in front of me." Tom paused in speech, walking away slightly before turning back. "I am not impressed. You, this pathetic creature I've explored, how were you able to beat me? I've had everything about you at my full disposal and I still can not answer that question."

A new color joined in, red. "It was you!" Harry snarled.

"You'll have to be more specific, _boy_ , a _lot_ of things have been me."

"You're the reason for my blackouts!"

Tom laughed, his dark eyes sparkling. "And I called Hagrid the oaf. I've laid this out for you Potter. How hard was it honestly, how hard was it to deduce that I was behind this. I knew you were a fool, but I never took you for stupid."

Shaking, Harry jerked his hand up only to com empty handed.

"The beauty about the spirituality, is that it's entirely separated from the physical world." Tom sneered.

"How are you doing this?" Harry spat out, glaring at the man.

"You've become too reliant on the mudblood." Tom tut. "Think boy, think! It's not that difficult."

Harry tried calming himself, before slowly answering. "The Horcrux."

"Yes." Tom hissed, a pleased look on his face. "I have been waiting, biding my time. I slowly influenced your mind. The takeover should be smooth and easy. Relatively painless, at least for me."

"You'll never get away with this. You'll be stopped!" Harry snapped at the man.

"Ha! You skipped denial and went straight for acceptance. Well, if you're that ready."

The last thing Harry saw before blinding pain and the darkness returning was Tom's sneering face.

TRHP

Tom's Emerald eyes snapped open. The man quickly rose out of bed and summoned his wand to his hand. He conjured a mirror and his grin was quickly replaced by a scowl. With a few spells the boys dastardly appearance was changed for his more handsome one. He'd have to find a more permanent way in the near future.

He transfigured the robes he was in into something more becoming of the most powerful wizard alive. He enlarged the mirror, and basked in his physical appearance. It had been years since he'd been as handsome as he was now. He had all the years of experience from his first life, combined with the whole soul ready to taint. The first part of his plan complete, Tom felt more alive than he had in years, no pun intended.

The man strode from the room and stunned the five children as they barely registered his presence. He walked out of the room and into the empty seventh corridor and laughed. He would take this body to his main soul, and he was sure he could enlist the help of himself in securing a more permanent one. And if not, it was of no consequence. He had the whole soul.

 **A/N: Wow. It has been such a long time since I've update, and I'm so sorry for that! I've had the first half of this chapter done for a long time, but I was never able to come back to it. Now, a little silliness with Dumbledore, but I felt it was a nice foil to the end. Plus, every time I write Dumbledore it seems I can only do 'most powerful wizard in the entire universe' or 'old prankster who knows exactly what he's doing and does it to mess with people.' I can never get a middle ground!**

 **I know where I'd like to go with the story as far as main plot. However, if you have any ideas or headcanons, ect. For filler let me know! I'm going to leave the survey up on the pairing for Harry until the Tom part is resolved, then it's down and the choice is final!**

 **Also, I've add the 'SBJB, TR, ect' because I don't see any of the line breaks I add. So, I figured that those could signal as a line break for now. If you'd rather I just add a crap top on space between them instead of out of place letters, let me know.**

 **REMEMBER**

 **Vote! If you don't, once it's closed forever hold your peace!**

 **Until next time (which will be much shorter than this wait),**

 **Cheers**


	12. Authors Note about new story

**Hi all.**

 **I've been talking with someone about this story, and they've addressed a few points with me that I'd like to address, and apologize for.**

First, I'm removing the story. However, if you like my story, do not worry! I'm going to re-upload the first chapter sometime tonight.

Now, the main reason I'd like to do this. The writing style I had when I first started writing this is vastly different than my style now. When I start this, I was a beginning writer. Or, terrible. Now, while my style isn't amazing, it has improved vastly.

Also, there are a few loose ends with the plot I need to cover up. I only intended for this to last 10k words, roughly, but I got so many ideas, and wanted to put them on paper so I continued. I do not feel like the chapters successfully link the story together. I feel like I write each character differently per chapter. I think I was trying to establish how I wanted each character to feel, without straying to far away from canon. I'm going to heavily revise each chapter.

So, I believe I am going to publish the first five chapters once a week. Hopefully every Saturday. Once I get to chapter six, I'm going to post every two weeks so I can continue to add to the new chapters, so there will no longer be long periods of wait between updates.

If you have any questions, please let me know.

I'm going to leave this version of the story up for a week, or two. I may actually leave this up until I catch up to the point I'm at here, just to give everyone kind enough to follow, and enjoy this story, a chance to see this.

I will see you in the first chapter of the re-post.

Cheers.


End file.
